Kuzurihomu Naruto
by Bonesboy15
Summary: Naruto/Xmen crossover. What if Kushina wasn't from the Uzumaki clan but came from a different one? How would this affect Naruto's dream to become Hokage? NaruHarem, Wolverine/?, RinXNightcrawler Slow updates
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You're not going to believe this...Yes, another Naruto fic...I manage to keep them all in check though. Making the chapters flow smoothly is kinda hard, but I am going to keep Amegakure's jinchuriki at the top of my priorities. Normally I would hold a poll in order to see if you wanted to read this, but I figured what the hell, I've fucked myself over before so why not now, right?**

**Logan/Wolverine = Kuzurihomu Rogan**

**Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler = Kuruto**

**Jubilee = Rin**

**So without further ado, I give you all ****Kuzurihomu Naruto****.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am offering one million dollars to anyone that gets the rights to either Naruto or Wolverine for me! OR...one million dollars is how much it costs for me to take the hit out on the owners. You choose.**

**Chapter I**

Outside of Konohagakure, a man stood just outside the gates with two counterparts. He was easily 5' 10" with the build similar to a construction worker or that of a certain Kumo jonin (Elsewhere, a rapper sneezed mid rap, causing him to pout) and an odd hairstyle to go with his thick black hair and sideburns. In his mouth was a lit cigar and in his sash was a katana. He wore a simple pair of samurai pants, a white obi top and around his neck was a necklace with a ring on it.

His counterparts were significantly shorter than him by three or four inches, their ages being in their early twenties. One was wearing a hooded jacket that hid his features in a shadow, the only thing visible being two yellow eyes. He looked crouched and carried a book in his gloved hand. The other companion of the shinobi and scholar was a girl that wore a dark yellow trench coat and dark kunoichi pants. She had a dark red shirt and crimson shades that hid her eyes from view completely. She had long dark brown hair and two purple marks on her cheeks.

"Are you sure zis is a good idea, Rogan-san?" asked the hidden scholar. Rogan puffed on his cigar.

"Yeah," he replied in a grunt, "He's here. I smell 'im."

The girl jumped into the conversation, "But, Kuzurihomu-sama? Wouldn't the old man have realized he gained the bloodline?"

Rogan scoffed, "Doubt it. The only ones who would notice are probably the Inuzuka since they're distant relatives. Very. Distant."

The two seemed content with that and continued their journey through the village.

* * *

"He's a danger to his classmates and to the senseis teaching the class!" A silver haired chunin explained to the Sandaime Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed as the eight-year-old child before him wouldn't stop scowling. Nor would the chunin detaining him shut up. He looked over the boy, taking in the features of his adoptive grandson. Bright blonde hair just like his father's, brilliant blue eyes as well. The facial build and skin tone was all his mother, though. But there was a third donor in the equation as well: The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, it was sealed within the boy upon his birth. The same day he came into the world, he lost the only two people that would possibly love him more than him.

The boy in question was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. He would never find that out until he reached the rank of chunin, however, a fact that saddened Sarutobi to no end. Naruto was scowling as he looked at the ground, his fists clenched as the chunin went on and on about the dangers of him being in the class. Sandaime looked back at the chunin.

"And furthermore—" the chunin started to continue, but the Hokage interrupted.

"Mizuki-san," Sarutobi said tiredly, "Did you even ask Naruto-kun _why_ he did it?"

Mizuki stared blankly at the Hokage, "Why would I need to ask _him_?"

Sarutobi growled, "Mizuki. Please excuse yourself from my office, before I remove you from it!"

Mizuki nodded and left the room in a rush, not one who wanted to be subject to the man called God of Shinobi's anger. Sarutobi sighed before he looked back down at the scowling boy. Naruto had a smirk on his face for a half of a second before the scowl returned.

Sarutobi spoke kindly to the boy as he had done before, "Naruto-kun, why did you break the Inuzuka heir's nose?"

"Hn," Naruto grunted, "Deserved it."

"Why do you think that?" asked the old man.

Naruto looked away, "He called me names..."

"And he deserved to have a broken nose because of it?" Sarutobi asked. The blonde looked down again before replying.

"He...He...said I was a-a bastard child..." Naruto said quietly. The smallest hint of a lip tremble was visible on his face and Sarutobi frowned. He stood from his chair and walked around his desk to give his grandson some comfort. He knelt down and hugged the boy, who cried softly in his jiji's arms. Sarutobi offered as much comfort as he could when the door suddenly burst open and the secretary's voice could be heard.

"You can't go in there!" she cried. A gruff voice replied, causing Naruto and Sarutobi to look up.

"Suck me off," Rogan grunted with his middle finger extended. Naruto blinked, unfamiliar with the gesture, and the Hokage scowled and stood before recognizing the man.

"Rogan-san?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "Is it you? Have you finally returned?"

Rogan smirked before put his cigar out on an ANBU's mask. The ANBU's shoulder twitched in an annoyed manner but Sarutobi merely chuckled. Rogan walked over to Sarutobi but promptly ignored him and knelt next to the blonde looking up at the muscular man in awe. Rogan put his hand on the boy's head and twisted him from right to left.

"Yup," Rogan muttered, "This is Kushina's brat all right. Can't believe she actually did the fuckin' prick of a Kage..."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as did Naruto's. Before the Hokage could do anything Naruto exclaimed loudly, "You know who my parents are?"

Rogan blinked before he looked at Sarutobi questioningly. The Sandaime sighed.

"He was...never informed of his parentage..." the Sandaime said meekly. Rogan's nostrils flared and he shoved the Kage against the wall, before pinning him there with his fist cocked back. Four blurs entered the room and aimed blades at the black haired man. Followed by those four blurs was a single black poof of smoke, allowing two people to appear. The girl looked over at the confused boy and gasped.

"Minato-sensei..." she said softly. The boy looked up at her in shock and she fell to her knees hugging him tightly. She kissed his head and cupped his face in her hands before hugging him again. She looked over to the hidden scholar and said, "Kami, Kuruto-san...He looks JUST like sensei did! Only cuter!"

Kuruto chuckled behind his hidden gaze, "He does resemble ze man you speak highly of, Rin-san."

The Hokage's eyes bulged, "R-Rin? Inuzuka Rin?"

Rin's expression grew dark, "That is no longer my name, Sarutobi-san."

Rogan growled, earning everyone's attention once again, "Give me one good reason not to gut these panji and yourself, Hiruzen."

"Release the Hokage or—" one of the ANBU started before a blade was found at his throat along with the others' being in the same situation.

"Das a good un," Kuruto said with a smile, allowing a gleam to bounce off his fangs, "Leave...ve vish only to speak vith ze Hokage for two minutes."

Naruto snickered, causing all eyes to return to him in confusion, he elaborated with, "Funny voice."

Rin snickered and Rogan smirked before becoming hard eyed on the Hokage once again. The ANBU stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Sarutobi gulped and waved his hand, signaling for the ANBU to leave. In their current position however, three being held at bay by the hooded figure and the last being threatened by a dagger digging into his neck. Sarutobi voiced his order, "ANBU, leave us."

The two warriors released the ANBU, who promptly vanished back to their posts, and Rogan released the Hokage. He still glared at the old man, returning to Naruto's side. He looked down at the blonde and smirked.

"What's your favorite meal, brat?" Rogan asked. Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"RAMEN!" the young blonde shouted, causing all present to smile. Rin knelt next to him.

"Care to show Kuruto-san and me around, Naruto-kun?" she asked, "We'd love to see your favorite places to hang out."

Naruto nodded and turned back to Sarutobi and said, "Bye Jiji! See you later!"

Naruto grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her out the door, Kuruto following with a hidden smile. Rogan turned back to Sarutobi and crossed his arms.

"I believe it's time some things came into clarity," he grumbled out. The Sandaime nodded and sat behind his desk, gesturing for Rogan to sit across from him. Rogan narrowed his eyes.

"I'd rather stand," he said through gritted teeth. Sarutobi nodded and lit his pipe. He had a feeling he was going to need the assistance of his tobacco for this discussion. He looked at the blue eyes of the man across from him.

"Rogan-san," Sarutobi started, "You have to understand...the people of the village...they couldn't handle the fact that their hero was the father of the container..."

"Hn..." Rogan grunted, "Sounds like your village hasn't changed much...and from what I smelled, they can't help but fear the boy."

"Yes..." Sarutobi said, "People ignore him...the kinder ones do at least. They keep their children away from him."

"They won't have to worry about that anymore," Rogan said. Upon seeing the confused look on Sarutobi's face, he elaborated, "I'm taking him."

"The hell you are!" the old man shouted, standing and glaring at the younger looking man. Rogan returned his glare.

"I am, Hiruzen," he said firmly, "He has the Kuzurihomu Kekkei Genkai. Who are you going to have teach him? An Inuzuka?"

Sarutobi sighed and sat back down, "There are no Inuzuka that even remember the Kuzurihomu clan anymore...and I highly doubt that any jonin senseis that emerge during his time at the academy would help him in his Kekkei Genkai..."

Rogan smirked, "You're right. So you realize that I'm the only one that can teach him. He has to learn how to use the Ferarureji correctly, and I'm the only one that knows how. Kushina had a bit of the Ferarureji, but even she had problems mastering it."

Sarutobi sighed, "But what about the boy, Rogan? I doubt he'll want to leave Konoha willingly."

Rogan snorted, "If it comes to that, we'll bring him back."

Sarutobi blinked before a smile crossed his features, "I have a proposition for you, Rogan-san."

"I'm listening," Rogan said wearily. He had every right to be, Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't known as The Professor for no reason. No, The Professor was very intellectually gifted and could often out think opponents. He had rivaled the Nara genius more than once in a game of shogi.

"Take the boy away from here and train him for three and half years," Sarutobi said, "But bring him back for his genin assessment. Allow him to become a genin for Konoha, this way; the civilian council will stay off my back concerning him."

Rogan mulled it over in his head for a minute before looking back at the Hokage with a hard look, "One conditional altercation."

Sarutobi cursed in his mind, he had figured Rogan would do this. Aloud he said, "And that is?"

"If he doesn't make chunin at his first chunin exams attempt," Rogan started, "I take him on as full apprentice. He leaves with me and my group. Forever."

"Denied," Sarutobi said, "You know exactly how hard it is to make chunin in a chunin exam. It'd be impossible!"

Rogan smirked, "He's going to be training with _me_, Hiruzen. Not some yahoo like your Jiraiya. Speaking of him, word on the street is he's the brat's godfather."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "That's classified information Rogan."

Rogan shrugged, "Whatever. Do we have a deal?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes and thought the deal over for a minute. He looked past the black haired man at the picture of his successor. The blonde man in it seemed to be smiling in approval of the deal. He looked back at the hardened blue eyes of Rogan and sighed. He had to decide whether or not he wanted Naruto to become a ninja of Konoha. Would Naruto be better off staying in the academy or going off with the renin samurai? It was Naruto's dream to be Hokage, after all...how could he do that if he wasn't a shinobi of the leaf?

"Well, Hiruzen?" Rogan asked, "What do you think?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I have decided..."

* * *

Naruto proceeded to drag Rin into his favorite ramen stand. Ichiraku's, a small ramen stand that is operated by the Ichiraku family, mainly the old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji-san, Ayame-nee-san! I brought some new friends!" Naruto said as he climbed onto his favorite seat. Kuruto sat on his left and Rin on his right, with the old man blinking curiously at them. Ayame smiled at the boy that was her junior by 6 years.

"That's great Naruto-kun!" she said, "We could always use more customers."

Kuruto looked down at his hand and performed a quick henge before removing his hood, revealing a man with yellow eyes and medium length wavy blue hair. He smiled at Ayame and Naruto, who were now looking at him in awe.

"How come you were hiding your face?" asked the young blonde. Kuruto smiled and patted his head.

"Some people do not like ze vey I really look," replied the blue haired man with a sad smile. Naruto seemed to accept that and turned back to the cook.

"A miso ramen, please!" he asked.

"Coming' right up!" Teuchi replied as he turned back into the kitchen to make his dish. Naruto turned to Rin.

"Hey...um..." he tried to ask a question, but he had forgotten her name.

"My name is Rin, Naruto-kun," Rin replied with a smile as she removed her glasses. She set the glasses on the bar.

"That's a pretty name, Rin-chan!" Naruto said with a smile. Kuruto smiled at the boy's mannerisms and Rin beamed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, "What did you want to ask?"

"Eh? How'd you know I wanted to ask you something?" replied the confused blonde boy. Teuchi returned with Naruto's first bowl, distracting him from Rin's attempt at a response and as he started to devour the meal, Kuruto stopped him. When Naruto looked up to whine, he was met with a smile.

"Eat slowly, Naruto-san," Kuruto said, "You'll desire less food if you eat zat vey."

"But...it's so good!" whined the child. Kuruto chuckled.

"Hai, but if you eat slowly, you can further savor ze flavor of ze ramen," informed the blue haired man. Teuchi looked astounded as Naruto seemed to ponder this. While he did enjoy eating ramen, he did really like the taste. Rin noticed his hesitation to take Kuruto's advice and spoke up.

"Plus it's not as rude or unappealing to girls if you eat slowly Naruto-kun," she informed him. Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Why would I care if girls care?" he asked. Kuruto sighed, feeling this would be harder than expected, but Teuchi decided to throw in his two cents' worth.

"A Kage knows how to eat just as slowly, Naruto," the cook said, leaning on the bar, "It's proper manners and a Kage needs them in case he's meeting with a dignitary of another land."

Naruto eyes glistened with desire and he nodded, "Right! I'll eat slowly so I can become Hokage!"

Rin giggled at his declaration, "So, you aspire to become the next Hokage, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Rin-chan," Naruto said, looking up from his bowl, "I'm gonna become the strongest Hokage anyone's ever seen!"

"You'd have to surpass your father first, Naruto-kun," Rin said with a smile. A clang came from the kitchen and the dining trio looked over to see the Ichirakus looking at Rin with wide eyes.

"Y-you know who Naruto's father is?" Teuchi asked. Rin scoffed.

"Well I'd hope so!" she said, "He was my sensei after all."

A white haired man who had stopped to listen in on the conversation gasped. He had come about when the young woman introduced herself as Rin to the demon container. He hadn't known of the boy's parentage, but because of his looks he had an inkling. If she was implying what he thought she was...then she was the girl he knew so long ago.

"You know who my dad was?" Naruto asked quietly, still recovering from shock. Rin smiled at him before a realization struck her.

"You mean...they never told you?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. Fury engulfed the brown haired woman and she growled audibly.

"How dare they..." started Rin, "How _dare_ they dishonor Minato-sensei like this! Those...those...I don't know what to even _call_ them!"

"Rin-san," Kuruto said, "Perhaps it's time ve return to Rogan-sama and ze Hokage, no?"

Rin nodded, still upset and suddenly hugged Naruto to her body. Naruto was confused, but he slowly hugged her back, something telling him he needed to do this.

The white haired man bristled and clenched his fists. Rin was right, they had dishonored his sensei. And if he had anything to say about it, he would make it back up to him. He would do whatever he could to help the boy. One question ran through his mind though: How does he even start?

Kuruto placed some money on the counter and Teuchi shook his head. Kuruto smiled and pulled his hood up before pushing the money towards the old man.

"To pay for your time vith us," the hidden man said. Teuchi sighed.

"Well...only because you insist," he said, "Next time though, actually order something so I can charge you."

Kuruto chuckled behind his hidden view and nodded his head, "I vill. Good meeting you und you daughter."

"And you too, sir," Teuchi replied. Kuruto bowed before walking over to the other two of his group and grabbed Rin's glasses before he placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. They vanished in a poof of black smoke. The white haired man outside the shop poofed away as well, while trying to think of a way to help the blonde.

* * *

Rogan smiled as he looked down at the blonde who was looking up at him with excitement. He looked over at his other two companions and saw that they approved of the situation. He could tell Kuruto did because of his posture. Rin was easy to figure out as she had a large smile adoring her face, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Are you serious, Jiji?" Naruto asked, "I get to go be a ninja with them?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Hai, Naruto-kun. You will be leaving under Rogan-san's watch and he and his companions will be training you in the anyway they can."

Rin knelt down next to the boy, "You'll have to work hard with Rogan-sama, Naruto-kun. But if you work hard, I'll tell you all I can about your father."

"Und I vill tell you as much as I can about your mother," Kuruto said. Naruto smiled back up at both of them before hugging Rin tightly; his smile only grew when she hugged him back.

"But all that comes _after_ boot camp, brat," Rogan said, "And after we do something about your looks. Bright blonde hair in a battlefield? That's just askin for trouble."

"Awww," Rin and Naruto chorused, "But I like my/his hair!"

"Tch," Rogan scoffed, "Whatever. Let's just get a move on. The sooner we get goin, the better. So long, Hiruzen. See ya in a while."

Rogan turned and left without another glance back at the Hokage. Rin and Kuruto followed, but Naruto ran over to Sarutobi and gave him a hug.

"Bye Jiji," he said softly. Sarutobi hugged him back with a smile on his face.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," he replied.

"BRAT!" Rogan's voice called from the hall. Naruto hopped down and ran out the room with one last glance at Sarutobi before he left. The old man sent a smile at the spot where his grandson was before he left and then looked over to the Yondaime's picture on the wall.

"I hope I did the right thing, Minato..." he whispered before (regretfully) getting back to work.

* * *

A few miles out on the road with Naruto's new group.

"So what are you gonna teach me, Rogan-san? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked in his hyperactive manner before Rogan grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"First things first, brat," Rogan growled, "It's _sensei_. You will call me _sensei_ at all times. Second, we're going to find you a clothing store in the next village. A _shinobi_ store. After that we're giving you a haircut."

"But I like my hair!" Naruto whined. Rogan growled, causing Naruto to become quiet.

"It's unsuitable for combat!" growled the black haired man, "And any respecting Kuzurihomu wouldn't be caught _dead_ with blonde hair."

"Kuzurihomu?" Naruto repeated. Rogan held his fist up and set Naruto on the ground as the group stopped. Kuruto's hooded figure approached Rogan.

"Rogan-sama," Kuruto said, "Perhaps ve should inform ze boy of his mother first."

"_And_ his father," Rin added with a look. Rogan grumbled before nodding.

"Fine. We start with Kushina first though," he said. The other two nodded before Kuruto took his hood off. Naruto's eyes grew wide when he saw Kuruto's face.

He was covered in blue skin and had pointed ears. His hair was the same as when he was at the ramen shop as were his eyes. Covering his face were black tattoos, varying symbols. Kuruto smiled sadly at Naruto and knelt down before him.

"It's scary ze first time you see me, yes?" he asked the blonde. Naruto swallowed before shaking his head.

"Not scary really, just surprising," Naruto replied. Kuruto smiled and pulled his gloves off, releasing the henge imbedded in them. He revealed hands with three digits, the same blue of his face skin. Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates before he smiled back up at Kuruto.

"You've gotta be using some kinda jutsu! Can I learn it, huh? Can I?" he asked. Kuruto laughed before patting Naruto on the head.

"I vish I vas using a jutsu," Kuruto said with a sad smile, "I am ze product of a sealing birth gone wrong. Vat you see is me in my true form."

Naruto's eyes went back to being the size of dinner plates and he said, "Wow...That's...cool!"

The three adults all laughed at his decision on Kuruto's form before Kuruto continued, "Yes, vell, it is 'cool' to an extent. Along vith my looks, I have ze ability to perform my own version of shunshin."

He demonstrated it by vanishing in his black poof shunshin and reappearing right next to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and Kuruto continued, "I am proud to say, it is because of my, dono yo ni iu, bloodline that ze Yondaime Hokage, your father, vas able to create ze **Hirushin**."

Naruto nearly stopped breathing, "The...the Yondaime was my father?"

Kuruto nodded, "Hai, but like Rin-san has said, she vill be telling you about him later. Ve need to inform you of your mother's Kekkei Genkai."

"Who's my mother?" Naruto asked automatically.

"Kuzurihomu Kushina," Rogan said from his spot, lighting his cigar, "Her parents changed her name when they signed her up for the academy. Which is why your name is Uzumaki... Apparently, Hiruzen was aware of your mother's true name, but kept it hidden to keep me searching for my niece."

"Niece?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Rin suddenly glomped him and cried, "KAWAII!"

Kuruto snickered and Rogan's eye twitched, "Girl...put the brat down!"

Rin pouted but complied by putting Naruto down. Rogan sent a short glare at her and then looked back at Naruto, "I'm not going into details, but your real name is Kuzurihomu Naruto. From now on you'll be calling yourself as such. You are NOT from that lame ass Uzumaki clan. Why Mago ever decided on using that name to hide from me, I'll never know. Anyway, your mother had a kekkei genkai called Ferarureji, or Feral Rage."

"I have a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eyes. Rogan smirked and clenched his fist, channeling some chakra to it. Naruto watched with wide eyes as three blades emerged from between his knuckles, they were easily a foot and a half in length and nearly an inch wide. He noticed there was hardly any blood from where they emerged and looked back at Rogan with shock.

"Along with the Nakkurukuro, or Knuckle Claw," Rogan continued, "We have advanced healing techniques. We share advanced senses such as hearing and smelling with the Inuzuka clan, but they haven't heard from our clan in over fifty years. There is a third instance, but that will come later."

"How do I use the Nakkurukuro?" Naruto asked.

"Channel a little chakra into your hands," instructed Rogan. Naruto closed his eyes and went into the ram seal stance, but Rogan smacked his head and said, "Wrong! You channel chakra without using a seal, or else it doesn't work!"

Naruto grew confused, "Ne, but Mizuki-sensei said–"

"Who's your sensei, brat?" growled Rogan. Naruto swallowed and clenched his fist tightly. Rogan saw this and continued, sighing, "Well it looks like I was wrong...you'll never be able to use the Nakkurukuro. You're just a failure, I might as well take you back to the village and let them teach you."

Naruto's head tilted downwards and his fists tightened even more. Rin went to hug him but Rogan's glare stopped her. He looked back down at the blonde and a idea came to him. He steeled his posture and thought, _Sorry about this brat..._

"You're nothing more than a freak," Rogan said in a hurtful tone. Naruto started crying and Rogan smacked him over the head.

"Don't you cry, don't you _dare_ cry!" he shouted at the blonde, "You're weak! You don't even deserve to become Hokage, let alone a ninja!"

That did it. In a cry of rage and sorrow, Naruto leapt at the older man while four metal blades came out of each of his knuckles. His eyes were now slitted and a darker blue. He slashed angrily at the man calling him weak, berating him. He _was_ going to become Hokage, dammit! He focused solely on Rogan and kept slashing at him, crying the whole time. He attempted an upward slash but Rogan caught both of his wrists and pinned him to the ground while kneeling on one knee. Naruto glared up at the black haired man to see Rogan looking at him with regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry, brat," he said, "It had to be done. You were showing signs of exploding for the past week, I think. Hell, you broke the Inuzuka brat's nose today! Did you think if you were normal you would have done that? Snapped for being called a name by a friend?"

Naruto let all of this sink in and Rogan released his wrists. He sat up and looked down at the four blades on each of his hands. He moved his fingers and was surprised to see that the blades actually weren't apart of his knuckles, but actually came out just to the right or left of them. Naruto felt more tears come to his eyes as he recalled the way he'd treated his friends for the past few weeks, what if he had snapped when they were around? Would he have killed them?

A hand came on his shoulder and he looked back up into Rogan's blue slitted eyes. The older man smiled slightly and spoke in his normal gruff tone, "I know what you're thinkin, brat. What's important is you didn't snap then. It's gotta be your father or something... Ah, well. Let's get moving. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Naruto nodded and stood up while wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He then looked down at his claws and back at Rogan's. Looking up at the older man questioningly, Rogan smirked.

"Must be your dad or something," Rogan said, "To put em away, retract chakra from your fists. Should be easier since you've snapped."

Naruto clenched his fists and unclenched them, watching with awe as the claws came out and retracted back into his hands. He continued this for several minutes before stopping and looked up at Rogan. Rogan had sent Kuruto and Rin ahead and looked back down at the blonde.

"Why don't I feel as...hyper?" he asked. Rogan smiled. The kid wasn't as slow as Sarutobi thought.

"A good question, brat," Rogan said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and leading him back to the road, "You see...When a Kuzurihomu goes through the rage, all the pent up chakra from not channeling it into our other senses and hands gets released and flows at an even state. Granted with your father's and mother's chakra reserves, I can only imagine yours are going to be plenty large, so with all the chakra now flowing to the respective areas, you're going to be able to be calmer. Except in the heat of battle."

Naruto thought about this and said, "So...like a balloon popping?"

Rogan chuckled, "Exactly. Come...there's much to do and little time to do it in."

"Hai...Sensei," replied Naruto as he followed his new sensei.

**~~~Three and a half years later~~~**

Four people approached the village of Konohagakure. One in a hooded cloak carrying a book and standing, while slightly crouched, at 5' 8". Another in a dulled yellow trench coat and wearing ruby red glasses with long brown hair stood at 5' 7" and walked next to her hooded companion. The leader of their group hadn't changed at all since his last visit to the village, save for his hair, which now had a small ponytail in the back while keeping the odd wide V shape. Next to him was his student who stood at 4' 11", a rather tall height for someone his age. He had dark red hair, similar to his mother's shade (or so he's told), that was spiked in a manner similar to one of his female companion's old teammates' **(AN: NOT Kakashi)**. He had three marks on each cheek, similar to whiskers. His slitted blue eyes made him look rather feral along with the whisker marks. The boy didn't smile all the time anymore, deciding long ago that not everyone deserved a smile, nor did they not deserve one. He just looked...neutral.

He wore a tight black muscle shirt and had two shoulder guards attached with orange straps that crossed his chest with an X. He had a swirl tattooed on his right shoulder, in honor of his mother's and his old name. He had standard issue fingerless and knuckle-less gloves on along with white tape going one-fourth down his forearm and covering his wrists. With black shinobi pants that were taped around once at the halfway points of his thighs and calves and white tape on both of his legs along with kunai holsters, he looked like an all business shinobi. His black belt connected with a buckle that looked like an orange X and he had a weapons pouch attached behind him.

The redheaded boy looked up at his sensei, "Ne, Rogan-sensei?"

Rogan sighed, "Brat, stop calling me that! Your training ended a month ago!"

"Gomen, Rogan-jiji," the boy said, earning two snickers and a groan from his traveling companions, "I was merely going to ask whether or not you were going to stay in the village with me."

Before Rogan could respond, the female spoke up, "Of course we are, Naruto-kun! Right, Rogan-tou-san?"

Rogan growled before replying tiredly, "Yeah, sure, whatever, Rin."

The hooded traveler turned to Rin and said, "Zat vas a smooth move, Rin-san."

"Kuruto-nii-san's right, Rin-nee-chan!" Naruto said, "Your pull on Rogan-jiji sure has increased!"

"Oi! Stop calling me a granddad!" Rogan said, swatting Naruto over the back of the head. Naruto scowled and rubbed his head as they approached the check in point. Rogan gave the Chunin at the post a scroll.

"These are summons from your Kage," Rogan said, "They should get us all through."

"I see..." Kotesu said as he looked through the scroll, "Well, it checks out. Just don't go causing any trouble."

"Whatever," Rogan replied, already walking away. The other three followed closely, the redheaded 12-year-old looking around wildly. It has been a while since he was there and he was curious to see if anything had changed. The walk to the Hokage office was long and Naruto was quickly becoming bored. Soon enough, however, they had made it to the Hokage Tower and to the Hokage's office. The secretary had given Naruto an odd look before he entered, as though she was trying to place him somewhere.

"Ah, Rogan-san," Sarutobi said, smoking his pipe and smiling slightly, "Glad to see you've arrived. With your two aquaintances as well, but where's Naruto-kun?"

"I'm here, Jiji," Naruto said stepping forward. Sarutobi's pipe dropped from his mouth as he looked his grandson over. Gone was the wild untamed blonde hair of his youth, replaced with short spikey maroon hair, making him look like a perfect mix of his mother and father. He was significantly taller and much more fit. Sarutobi thought he saw the outline of a six pack but shook his head, abs at that age is a ridiculous thought. He smiled and picked his pipe up from his desk and started wiping it off with a cloth.

"Well, well, well, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said, placing his pipe in his mouth, "I was unaware you'd be changing your looks. You look well."

"Hai, Jiji. You look older," Naruto said with a small smile appearing on his face. The Sandaime laughed and nodded.

"I feel it!" Sarutobi said with a chuckle, "Ready to become a genin?"

"Hai, Jiji," replied the redhead, "If I could, I'd like to head over there now."

"You'd be interrupting a class, but alright," Sarutobi said, pulling a piece of paper out, "I'll put you in Umino Iruka's class. So that's Uzumaki Naruto, age 12–"

"Kuzurihomu Naruto, Jiji," Naruto interrupted. The Hokage blinked and nodded understandingly before pulling a new slip out and started over.

"Right, Kuzurihomu Naruto, age 12. Here you go, Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi as he handed the slip of paper to Naruto. Naruto took the slip and bowed before holding three fingers up and shunshining away with a burst of flames. Rogan chuckled as the Hokage gave him a look.

"I'd like an evaluation of his skills, Rogan-san," Sarutobi said. Rogan nodded and turned to the other two.

"Go find an apartment building and purchase it," Rogan said, "I'll be along later."

"Hai, Rogan-tou-san," the two said simultaneously. Rin grabbed Kuruto's hand and he shunshined them out of the building. Rogan turned back to the smirking Hokage and scowled.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled as he pulled a small scroll out and unsealed a bottle of sake and two saucers. Sarutobi merely chuckled and watched as Rogan filled the saucer before he leaned back in his seat.

* * *

At the academy

Naruto walked through the halls of the Academy. As he walked he looked at the pictures of previous teams. He stopped at the one his nee-san was in and smiled at the black haired boy. He ghosted his hands over the image of the blonde man and smiled sadly.

"I'll do you proud, Tou-san," Naruto whispered to the picture. It seemed like the picture smiled even wider when he said that, but Naruto ignored it and looked at the silver masked boy. He's heard of the Copy-nin Kakashi, but he's never met him. Having him for a sensei after this would be pure irony, first meeting his nee-san, taking on a hairstyle like the 'dobe' Uchiha he like hearing about, and being the son of their sensei. Like Fate wanted them to stay connected.

He continued walking to his classroom and when he approached the door he knocked, hearing all noise inside stop. A silver haired chunin opened and he immediately scowled. It just had to be Mizuki's class as well. Figures...his luck was never that good.

"Can I help you, kid?" Mizuki asked annoyed. Naruto resisted the urge to growl and held up the slip of paper.

"I'm here for Iruka-sensei's class," Naruto said, "the Sandaime Hokage gave me this."

Mizuki took the paper and read it over before nodding and allowing him to walk in. Immediately he heard whispers from his new classmates.

"Wow, who's he?"

"He looks like he means business."

"Almost as cute as Sasuke-kun!"

"Almost nothing, he's cuter!"

"Heh, he doesn't look so tough! Akamaru and I can kick his ass!"

"Tch, Troublesome..."

The last comment made him snicker and he watched Mizuki whisper something to the head chunin teacher with the scar over his face. The man turned and looked at Naruto with a smile before turning back to the class, "Class, we have a new student joining us. His name is Kuzurihomu Naruto. Please treat him kindly and with respect as he would you. Naruto, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Naruto shrugged and turned to the class, "Like scarface said, I'm Kuzurihomu Naruto. I just returned to this village with my, erm, family and I can't wait to meet you all individually."

"Do you have any dreams for your future as a shinobi?" Iruka asked, slightly annoyed by the scareface comment.

"Hai," Naruto replied, "I wish to bring honor back to my mother's clan and start it back up here. My Jiji will become the clan head today and is purchasing a house. Hopefully we can get a spot on the council, but who knows? Either way, if we don't here, we'll just move somewhere else."

"Is that all?" Iruka asked. Naruto closed his eyes in thought before smirking and turning to the class.

"I'm going to be the next Hokage."

**

* * *

**

AN: Good ole Naruto. He'll never truly change I guess, but that's good!

**As for the pairings, well KurutoxRin is the only one I have for sure. Rogan is going to have a small harem, as is Naruto, but I need to know who you want in them.**

**Rogan (Limit 1-4, choose): you can choose from Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Yuuago, Mei, Konan, and/or Koyuki.**

**Naruto: (Limit 3-6, choose): Temari, TenTen, Hana, Ayame, Tayuya, Mei, Kurotsuchi, Fu, and/or Anko.**

**Short lists I know and I realize I left several girls out, well I left them out purposely because I do not want them to over use them. I do have Amegakure's Jinchuriki and NARUTO: Student of Killa Bee, which are also harems, to work on as well. Both have Yugito as the main girl and I wish to stray away from her. But if you ask for her, okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: DAAAAAMN...it's moving along quickly isn't it? Well, I've decided Rogan's not going to be in a harem. The lucky ladies you have to choose between are: Tsume (duh, feral chick and guy getting together!) or Tsunade (The lady needs a drinking/bed buddy!) **

**As far as Naruto's harem goes, I've only got Hana and Kurenai in so far. Keep the poll up for the other 2-3 ladies. Throw in anyone you can think of, they're all free game now!...Aside from Yugito of course...seeing as she's dominated Amegakure's jinchuriki and Killa Bee. Ah well.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

The class all stared at Naruto and he simply rolled his eyes before walking over to the brooding duck-ass haired boy. The class collectively held their breath as he approached the Emo boy, as did Iruka and Mizuki. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to be friendly with others.

"Hi there!" Naruto said with a smile and closed eyes, "Can I sit next to you?"

"Hn..." replied the brooding boy. Naruto's smile slowly vanished and he sniffed the air. He leaned in to the brooder's space and whispered, "You might want to keep a low profile on that rice patty in your lunch. The Akimichi kid might find out about it."

Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto grinned back. He hopped over the desk and took his spot with his hands behind his head. Iruka blinked several times before resuming his lesson.

"Ok, today's lesson is on the basics of **Bunshin**," Iruka said, "Can anyone tell me the purpose of the technique?"

Naruto snorted. A five year old could answer that question. He used the reflection in the window to see a pink haired girl holding her hand up with a face that made her look like she just HAD to answer the question. The prankster within him emerged and he raised his hand lazily.

Iruka blinked again. The new student, whose knowledge is unknown, wants to answer a question on a Konoha jutsu? This ought to be good.

"Ok, Naruto," the chunin said, calling on him and unintentionally causing a pink haired girl to deflate, "What is the purpose of the technique?"

Naruto lowered his hand and smirked, "What type of **Bunshin** do you want me to describe the purpose of? **Mizu Bunshin**,** Kage Bunshin**,** Doro Bunshin**, I could go on... but if you want me to get on with this, I can tell you the basics for the **Bunshin**. It's an E ranked technique taught solely by the Academy of Konoha. Basically a weak genjutsu, similar to the **Henge** technique, the purpose of the technique is to essentially catch your opponent off guard. There are several variations of the multiple Bunshins out there, but not many are taught due to their dangerous side effects."

The whole class was silent in awe as they heard the end of the explanation. The brooder's eyes widened and he looked back at the chunin senseis that were awestruck. Mizuki was suffering from a Wide Eye and lack of jaw muscle and Iruka just looked stunned. Iruka broke the silence with a chuckle and looked at Naruto.

"You're _new_?" he asked the redhead. Naruto nodded.

"Just came back from a three year trip with my jiji, Nii-san, and Nee-chan," Naruto said with a shrug, "They all happen to be ex-shinobi so I studied with them. Nii-san is a hell of a teacher. I asked him if he wanted to teach but he was afraid to because of...never mind. I've said too much already."

"Not going to reveal your family's secrets, eh, Naruto?" Iruka asked with a chuckle, "good move. Class, you could all learn from Naruto. He obviously knows his jutsu and has a good idea of what it means to be a shinobi."

"Yeah right!" a loud mouthed kid said in the back, "He _says_ he was training, but how do we know he really was? He could've just researched all that stuff he said!"

Naruto stood up with his hands clenched and looked at Iruka, "Sensei...if there was a way for me to show you what I know...please allow me to show you why Kuzurihomu don't lie. _Ever_."

Ending his sentence with a growl, the class collectively shuddered. Iruka did as well and before he could decline, Mizuki spoke up, "All right...Let's go to the dojo and let the Kuzurihomu prove himself."

The class cheered, happy to get out of the classroom, and Naruto allowed a small smirk appear on his face. He hopped over his desk and waited for the rest of the class to leave the room before exiting with a pineapple haired boy on his right. The boy yawned and looked at him sleepily.

"You know, I was dreaming of a nice game of shogi," he muttered, "But you had to go and fall for the bait Kiba set."

Naruto chuckled and patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, erm..."

"Shikamaru," the boy said, "Nara Shikamaru. You're more troublesome than you're worth, Naruto."

The redhead laughed, "Yeah, my nee-chan says that all the time. Sorry about ruining your nap, I'll make it up to ya somehow."

Shikamaru's eyes gleamed and he turned to the redhead, "You up for a game of shogi during lunch?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a smile, "I haven't played in a while...Kuruto-nii-san taught me the game, he's a tricky one though. He cheats by wearing his hood so I can't 'read' him. Then again...Jiji isn't easy to beat either."

"Just play a game with me sometime and I'll consider us even," muttered Shikamaru with a smile, "Meet me over by the big tree in the dojo after your spar."

Naruto and Shikamaru continued to talk as they walked from the Academy to the adjoining dojo in the back. Naruto was pleased to learn the Nara heir was almost as laid back as he was, seeing no real purpose in trying to prove anything, though, could cost him his career. As they entered the dojo, Naruto walked through the crowd after leaving Shikamaru behind and trying to get to the front.

"Okay then," Mizuki said, "Who wants to go first?"

"I want to fight Kuzurihomu!" the same loudmouth from before, Shikamaru called him Kiba if Naruto remembered correctly, exclaimed.

Naruto walked ahead to the mat and sat in the lotus position. He looked over at the confused faces of his classmates' faces and arched an eyebrow.

"Do none of you practice meditation?" he asked, seeing the group collectively shake their heads, Naruto continued, "You should. It calms the mind and syncs your chakra flow to that of your bloodstream."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he walked forward and took his jacket off, revealing his mesh shirt and slightly developed body. The small white dog whined up at him but he grinned and said, "Don't worry, boy. I'll be sure to end this quickly."

"You speak with your dog?" Naruto asked as he stood and got into his fighting stance, aligning his upper arms with his torso and allowing his clenched fists to extend outwards as he crouched slightly. At Kiba's nod, Naruto slowly scowled and said, "No wonder you give off the smell of a wet dog...you're the Inuzuka clan heir, ne?"

The Inuzuka grinned, "Yeah I am! Why? Scared?"

"For the trouble I'm going to be in for breaking your nose...again," Naruto added in a hushed breath before focusing on Kiba again. The Inuzuka growled and Mizuki stepped forward.

"This will be strictly taijutsu," he said, "No ninjutsu or assistance from any outside force. No Akamaru, Kiba."

"Hai sensei," Kiba said narrowing his eyes at Naruto. Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice as he was barely holding onto reality. He remembered what he did to the boy three years ago. Not that he regretted it; the boy deserved it in his mind. Well, they all deserved it in his mind. It wasn't like they were ever friends, no; they were more like enemies for some reason.

"Hajime," Mizuki said, lowering his hand. Kiba brought his hands together and started to charge a ram seal when Naruto growled.

"Don't," he threatened the heir, "It will only end badly for you if you do."

Kiba smirked, "Big talk for a loser."

His smirk vanished when he felt a powerful blow to his jaw connect. Kiba flew backwards and skidded on the ground a few feet when he landed and then spat out a tooth. He widened his eyes as he saw it was a molar before looking back at the redhead.

Naruto was in a post-right hook position and was hiding his face from everyone with his bangs. He stood upright and looked at Mizuki.

"End it," he muttered, "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Naruto concedes, the winner is-" Mizuki started before Naruto interrupted him.

"I didn't say I conceded," he growled to the chunin, "I said end it. I don't want to risk losing control of my Kekkei Genkai."

The class all looked shocked at this. He had a Kekkei Genkai? And he _was _using it? To a pink haired girl, it didn't seem fair.

"Sensei! Isn't that illegal or something?" she asked. Naruto rounded a glare on her.

"It's not, retard," he growled, "The rules said taijutsu only, my kekkei genkai happens to affect me 24/7, I can't turn it off."

"So what?" Kiba said, standing, "Bring it on! Show us all your _amazing_ Kekkei Genkai, or are you chicken?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the taunting Inuzuka and growled, causing the white puppy to whimper, "Don't tempt me, Inuzuka. I'm resisting every urge to neuter you right here and now."

Kiba growled and took a step forward, "Say that again! I _dare_ you to say that again!"

"Gladly," the redhead said, "I'm resisting every urge to neuter you right here and now."

Kiba roared in a fury and ran through some hand seals, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)!**"

He switched to four limbs and then back to two quickly and jumped into the air and twisting. Naruto barely heard Iruka shout for everyone to stand back and he barely realized he shoved Mizuki out of the way.

"**Tsuuga (Passing Fang)!**" Kiba cried out, spinning at a high rate and forming into a drill like tornado. Naruto snarled and went to his defensive position, where he brought his arms up in an X over his body with the backs of his hands facing Kiba. He then brought them down and unsheathed his Nakkurukuro, earning gasps from the class and their teachers. He growled and leapt up to meet Kiba's attack head on.

He was stopped by a poof of black smoke in front of him. Kuruto turned and performed some hand seals before extending his hands and saying, "**Kami no Tate (Shield of God)!**"

A bright blue shield appeared between the attack from the young Inuzuka and the hidden scholar. He waited until the Inuzuka tired and released the technique from chakra exhaustion. Kuruto looked down and pulled his hood off, revealing his **henge** face, and scowled, "Your mother shall hear about zis, young Inuzuka-san. You threatened a clan heir with a deadly technique, I vill do vat I can to have ze punishment lessened but ze clan head of Naruto-kun's clan, Rogan-tou-san, will call for blood. Pray it isn't yours."

He turned to the two chunin and gave them a note with the Hokage seal on it, "You two vill inform ze class of not telling anyone about vat they just saw. The secret surrounding Naruto's kekkei genkai is important, S-ranked. Aftervords, you shall go to ze Hokage's office and speak vith him about vat you just saw. If you vish, I vill try to grant you a meeting vith ze clan head. For now, I must take the heir and leave. Come, Naruto-kun."

He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined away with a puff of black smoke. After recalling what the man had said, they told the class _not_ to tell ANYONE what they just saw because it has been called an S-ranked secret. After they dismissed the class, they tended to the chakra-less Inuzuka. Kiba was informed of the S-ranked secret before they called his sister to pick him up and explain what happened to an extent. The heiress was more than displeased that Kiba attacked another heir, but she was even more so when she found out only her mother would be privy to the whole information. After that Iruka and Mizuki left as quickly as possible in the direction of the Hokage tower.

* * *

"An Inuzuka." Rogan repeated with a hard tone. Naruto winced and bowed his head. They were in the study of the Kuzurihomu Apartment Rin and Kuruto had recently purchased. The penthouse was decided to become the business portion for the clan and the rest of the rooms above the fourteenth floor would turn into living areas for Kuzurihomu clansmen that would come along later. The rooms between the 14th and 3rd floors would belong to the help and guests of the clan while the bottom two floors would be remade into training rooms and dining halls for clan purposes only.

"Of all the clan heirs in your class, you just _had_ to fight with the Inuzuka," the clan head said with a growl, "Do you realize what you've just done, Naruto? You've not only given us a bad first impression with the Inuzuka clan, again, but you've also shown them your Nakkurukuro! How could you be so ..._stupid_?"

Naruto bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Rogan-jiji...I lost control..."

Rogan sighed before rubbing his eyes with one hand and looking back down at Naruto, "You're _so_ lucky that he pulled the **Tsuuga** out first. We can write off you revealing the Nakkurukuro as an act of self-defense. I'm going to make this clear now, Naruto, do not, I repeat, do _not_ antagonize the Inuzuka heir. You aren't the only one at stake anymore, nor are you in a position to look a fool. You're a clan heir dammit, act like it!"

"Hai Jiji," Naruto said. Rogan sighed before smirking.

"Well one good thing becomes of this," he said, "I get to take you to a council meeting."

Naruto gulped as he saw the grin on his grandfather's face become wider.

* * *

"Why are the civilian councilmen here, Hokage-sama?" Rogan asked with a growl as he glared at the civilians and sent KI their way. The civilian council shuddered at the new clan head's KI and tried their hardest not to wet themselves. Naruto merely scoffed and glared at them as well...they always had a grudge against him for something, well if he _was_ going to be Hokage, they'd be the first to go!

"I've told you fifty times already, Rogan-san," Sarutobi replied tiredly, "Even though your matter is for between the ninja council, there are matters that have to be attended to by the civilian council as well."

Naruto released a growl of annoyance and he heard a chuckle come from his right. The Inuzuka clan head's companion was smirking in his direction. Naruto noted the odd eye patch, but wisely kept himself quiet.

"And why is the Kuzurihomu clan heir here, Sarutobi?" the bandaged man named Danzo asked from the Hokage's right. Naruto glared at the man. He never did like him...there was something off about him.

Rogan smirked at the pitiful attempt of a challenge to his place on the council, "Kuzurihomu Naruto is here because he is going to be responsible for rebuilding our clan. I didn't feel like having to drag paperwork home, so I brought the brat here."

"What do you mean _he_ is rebuilding your clan?" Asked one of the shopkeepers. Rogan smirked and Naruto scowled.

"It's simple," the elder Kuzurihomu said, "There are two separate aspects to our bloodline. Naruto's allows for an...well, I'd rather keep it to myself."

"You can't withhold information like this from the council," Hyuuga Hiashi said, "It is against the Clan Laws of Konoha."

"Bullshit, Hyuuga," Naruto growled, "Rogan-jiji and I have read and reread every stupid law in your little book, and nowhere does it say specifically that we have to inform you of everything a clan Kekkei Genkai does."

Rogan smirked at the boy's politics. They were a little rough, but you couldn't exactly be in politics without having a few enemies. He cleared his throat and interrupted the glare-down between Naruto and Hiashi, "Naruto is right. Besides, I believe you were more curious about our self-defense mechanisms."

The clan heads all leaned forward and Naruto groaned, "Can we _please_ focus here, Rogan-jiji? I want to go home and try that jutsu Nii-san gave to me."

A whack on the back of the head was his response.

"OW!" Naruto cried out, rubbing his head while the elders chuckled. Sarutobi smirked; it would never be dull with those two around.

"Naruto-kun is right," Sarutobi said, "I believe we should address the matters between the Inuzuka and Kuzurihomu first and then move on to the matters of the civilian council's interests."

The Inuzuka matriarch spoke, "It has come to my attention that my son, Inuzuka Kiba, my own clan's heir, attempted to use his family jutsu on Kuzurihomu Naruto during a spar that had ended with the Kuzurihomu heir conceding."

"Did he now?" Rogan asked with dark intent as he turned to Naruto, "Boy? Did you concede to the match?"

Naruto growled, "Hell no. I don't run from anyone. I just didn't want to lose control of myself during a spar. If Inuzuka-sama allows it, I'd like to explain my reasoning for doing so."

"This I gotta hear," Tsume said, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, "Go ahead, brat."

"As you all should know," Naruto said, hopping over the table in front of Rogan and himself onto the center of the council chamber, "The Inuzuka clan is tightly connected with their canine counterparts, making them more prone to canine mannerisms. Kiba, I assume, was taking the role of Alpha male to the class. When he called me out, my own instincts pushed me to accept without a second thought. The difference between an Inuzuka and Kuzurihomu is the fact that while the Inuzuka are related to canine and wolf, Kuzurihomu descend from wolverines and foxes."

A collective gasp came through the room as he mentioned foxes. Naruto rolled his eyes, he was aware of the Kyuubi attack and what had really happened, but he knew something about it that would blow their minds. He cleared his throat and continued once he had their attention, "These animals aren't as...sociable as wolves or canines, but they have very similar instincts. The alpha status being the most noticeable instinct in both animals. So when the Inuzuka challenged me, I _had_ to accept. And while Inuzuka are probably going to be the most well-known teammate fighters, Kuzurihomu Naruto does _not_ need help in a fight. And that's why I knocked his molar out."

It was quiet in the council room and Naruto wondered if he had said too much when Tsume started chuckling. It escalated into full blown laughter a moment later and Naruto laughed nervously. When the Inuzuka matriarch calmed down, she smirked at the redheaded boy.

"Well," she said, "I wondered why Kiba would be threatened by a punk like you. Now I can see why he got a swollen jaw. You've got spunk kid. I respect that."

Naruto bowed, "Thank you, Inuzuka-sama."

Tsume waved her hand, "Bah, don't call me that, kid. It makes me feel old. And as for the situation, on behalf of my son, I apologize to the Kuzurihomu clan."

"And the Kuzurihomu clan accepts–" Naruto started.

"On one condition," Rogan threw in. Tsume narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. Rogan smirked.

"You bond your clan with mine," Rogan said, "More specifically, Kuzurihomu Naruto."

"What do you mean, Rogan-jiji?" asked Naruto as Tsume and her partner started growling.

"No, absolutely not!" Tsume growled, "I refuse to bind any pup to a person outside of the clan!"

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself, lady," Rogan said, turning in his seat to look at her, "I know you've got a daughter ready to wed, I happen to have a heir in need of three brides. Now, if you don't want this to happen again, and I know _I_ don't, we'll just have to set up an old fashion right-to-wed fight."

Naruto blinked as Tsume's growl turned into an amused smirk and she turned to look at him. He looked at the surrounding council to see mostly smirks of amusement and older men wiping blood from their noses. He looked at his grandfather and saw a combination of both on his face. Looking back at his clan head, he saw vengeance gleaming in his slitted blue eyes and he did the only thing that made sense for him to do.

He swallowed.

Hard.

* * *

"You're going to do _what_?" Inuzuka Hana asked her mother. She had just been told of the council's decision on the incident her brother caused. What the seventeen-year-old couldn't figure out was why _she_ was being punished when it was her _brother's_ fault. Tsume smirked.

"You heard me," the woman said to her daughter, "I'm going to have Kiba defend your right to choose who you wed."

"But-he's-Mom!" Hana cried with shock in her eyes. Tsume patted her cheek sympathetically.

"Don't worry, sweetie," the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan said, "I'm not going to make you _not_ have a choice in the matter. You, Kiba, and myself will be going to the Kuzurihomu clan building for a dinner with the clan heir's family tonight. There we will not only learn more about the boy, but he will show us his Kekkei Genkai, something not even the Hokage has seen."

Hana sighed, "Fine...I'll do this...for the clan."

"There's my girl," Tsume said patting her shoulder and smiling at her, "Now go get ready for a dinner. And make sure the Haimarus are bathed!"

* * *

Naruto adjusted his belt and looked at himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing the traditional hakama pants and the deer pelt that he had modified to cover a good three-fourths of his lower body. He wore his usual top and shoulder pads, but over his standard attire he wore a modified pelt made from the fur of a grizzly that formed the traditional kataginu. Painted on the back of it was the Kanji for Kuzurihomu in a dark orange, the official clan color (much to Rogan's dismay).

A knock was at his door and he turned, "Come in, Nee-chan."

Rin opened the door and entered, smiling at the boy, "Wow, Naruto-kun. You clean up nice. Are you sure you don't like this girl?"

Naruto blushed and whined, "Nee-chan! I don't even know her!"

"Maa, maa, Naruto-kun," Rin said waving her hand, "I know, I'm only teasing."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, causing Rin to snicker. Rin was dressed in a similar manner as Naruto, however, instead of wearing the samurai attire that he and Rogan wore, she wore a kimono with a customized rabbit pelt made from several snow rabbits. On the back of her cloak/pelt in black ink was the traditional Kuzurihomu symbol of a circle with an X going through it.

"You look good yourself, Nee-chan," Naruto complemented, "You trying to get Nii-san's attention again?"

Rin sighed as she sat down on the small love seat in the room, "I don't know if it's worth it anymore, Naruto...Do you think Kuruto really likes me? I mean...he's gone through so much... Do you still think he's open to loving me?"

Naruto sat on the seat next to her and hugged her, "Kuruto-nii-san has had a hard life, yes, but I think you and Rogan-jiji made his life that much better. Sides, I've got a few **Kage Bunshin** helping him get ready and he can't decide whether or not to go in his henge or not."

Rin giggled before kissing Naruto's head, "I swear you're just a little cupid. Even if you don't win the fight or get this Hana girl, you'll find the right girls for you."

Naruto paled, "Ugh, don't remind me! I still have to find two more girls after this!"

Rin laughed again and after a minute, Naruto joined in with her. The two 'siblings' left the room only a minute later and went down the stairs to the main floor, which looked like an welcome to a resort or hotel, but had been decorated in stuffed and mounted kills of various animals such as bears, hawks, and deer. It looked a little like a hunting lodge, but had various images of Naruto and his family in pictures along the walls.

Rogan smiled at the two, "Well look who decided to show up. Looking sharp, brat."

"Hai," Kuruto said from beneath his hood, "You all look very good. I am...unsure if I should show my face to your future kin. I do not vant to ruin your chances, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the kind man, "Who cares what others think, Nii-san? You have us, that's all that matters. And if this Hana can't accept you for you, then I won't win the fight."

Kuruto smiled as he removed his hood, revealing his blue face, "Arigato, oututo. I vill not hide if you don't vish me to."

Rin walked over and kissed his cheek before backing up and saying, "You'll be fine, Kuruto-kun. No one here will let any harm come to you."

* * *

Outside of the Kuzurihomu apartment, the Inuzuka matriarch and her children walked up to the main doors. They were dressed in blue and white kimonos with the Inuzuka fang marks on the shoulders of their outfits. Hana had even done her hair up in a formal wrap to make an impression whereas her mother had simply tried to tame her hair. Kiba was groaning and picking at his kimono while a clean Akamaru was carried by one of the Haimarus in an attempt to keep him clean.

"Why are we here?" Kiba whined, "This is stupid! Why should I be eating dinner with a guy that I have to fight and wants to marry Nee-chan?"

Tsume sighed, "Don't start with this again, Kiba. I'm trying to keep a cool head and be civil. You should do the same...So don't pick a fight!"

Kiba bowed his head in embarrassment as Hana and the dogs snickered. Tsume walked up the steps and knocked on the doors. She watched as the right door opened and a young brown haired girl with purple marks on each of her cheeks greeted them.

"Greetings Inuzuka-sama," Rin greeted with a small bow, "My name is Kuzurihomu Rin. If you and your kin would follow me, please?"

Rin turned and led the group into the building. Kiba was amazed at the mounted kills, but figured they were fake. A whine emitted from one of the Haimarus and the Inuzuka all turned their heads to see Ashamaru sniffing towards the bear posed in a skulking manner. Kuromaru growled at the younger dog and turned back to the confused heads of the Inuzuka.

"It's real and he's more than welcome to sniff it," Rin informed them with a smile, "Naruto-kun had killed that one on his tenth birthday. It was his trail of survival while we were up in the woods of Kuma no Kuni."

"I haven't hunted in Kuma in ages," Tsume said with a dazed look in her eyes. Hana noticed it and lightly elbowed her mother in the side, snapping her from her daydream.

"Please follow me and feel free to let your dogs explore," Rin said as she resumed walking into the apartment. Tsume, Hana and Kiba all followed Rin into a large dining hall and were led to a circular table that could seat ten or more. The Inuzuka family took their seats and were shortly joined by their companions. The canines made to sit on the floor before a black poof of smoke revealed a blue skinned man wearing a black kimono with the Kuzurihomu clan seal on the right of his chest. He touched two chairs before vanishing and reappearing with chairs large enough to seat the dogs. Kuromaru blinked before looking at the blue skinned man strangely.

The man smiled, revealing his fangs and spoke, "My name is Kuruto. I am a friend to Rogan-san and one of Naruto-kun's teachers. Please, if zis *gestures to his face* disturbs you, I can use a small henge and appear normal."

Before Kiba could speak up, Tsume spoke, "No, Kuruto-san. I will admit you are definitely...different, but who am I to talk? I come from a clan that speaks to canines."

Kuruto chuckled, "Hai, zis is true. Allow me to get more seats for your companions, Inuzuka-sama. Sumimasen."

Kuruto vanished in his signature shunshin and reappeared with several more modified chairs. He then extended his arm, "If ze dogs would like to, they can join you at ze table. A pleasure meeting you, Inuzuka-sama, I must now go to ze kitchen and check on ze meal."

He vanished once again with a bow and the doors on the left opened due to Rogan pushing them open. He wore a polar bear pelt over his usual attire in a modified sleeveless jacket and underneath was wearing a traditional black kimono similar to what Kuruto was wearing. Hana's eyes bulged out of her sockets as did Kiba's. _That's the clan head?_ They both thought simultaneously. Rogan walked into the room and stood directly across from Tsume and grinned.

"You sure you don't want to back out now?" He asked, "No harm in going for the alternative."

"I'm still game, Rogan-san," Tsume shot back with a grin as she crossed her arms, "Where's your boy? I brought mine."

"He'll be along," Rogan said as he took his seat. As he said that, there sounds of footsteps coming down the spiral stairway to the right of the room. Hana, her senses being topped only by her mother, noticed them first (as her mother was glaring down the Kuzurihomu clan head and Kiba was not as trained in sensory as she was) and she turned to look. Her jaw dropped when she saw the clan heir to the Kuzurihomu clan.

His outfit hadn't changed at all, but now he had hanged his shirt into a black judogi with the clan symbol on the right of his chest. His pelt/vest came down to the back of his knees and he had white tape around his hands, his fingers being untouched by the white protective fabric. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw that all eyes were now on him. Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh, hi?" he said. Rogan slapped his palm into his forehead and rounded on his student.

"Just shut up and get over here," muttered the Kuzurihomu clan head. Naruto immediately obeyed and took his spot across from Hana and next to Kuromaru. Kiba growled threateningly, until Tsume spoke to him.

"Kiba!" hissed the Inuzuka matriarch. Kiba stopped growling but continued to glare at the redheaded boy. Naruto blinked and looked at Hana, before blushing slightly and looking at Rogan.

"Er," Naruto struggled to start a conversation. Rogan pitied the boy, he did attend many meetings with Rogan but had never came into the conversation until someone had spoken to him.

"So...you're the Kuzurihomu heir?" Hana asked. Naruto nodded, relieved the pressure for him to make the first move was gone. He just wasn't used to talking to people on a political level.

"Hai, and you're Hana-chan, ne? You're prettier than Jiji made you out to be," Naruto said, causing the older girl to blush and Kiba bit back a growl. He was _not_ pleased with watching the new kid flirt with his sister!

"Thank you," Hana said, trying to control her blush, "You're definitely not the ugly brat the pup made you out to be,"

Naruto looked at Kiba amused, "Is that so? Well, that's understandable. A new student with all mouth, I did make a scene. Sorry about that Kiba."

"Tch, I'm just glad you realized who's the bo-" Kiba started before Naruto interrupted him.

"I never said that, Mutt," the redhead said, narrowing his eyes, "I said I was sorry for what happened in the classroom. In the dojo, I meant every word that I said."

Kiba growled but was stopped from retorting when several black poofs appeared around the room behind the dining group. Several clones of Kuruto served the table and bowed. The clones vanished and the real Kuruto looked at Rogan, who smiled.

"Take the night off, Elf," the man said, "Treat the girl to a good night out."

Kuruto seemed to turn a darker shade of blue and bowed, "Hai, Rogan-san."

He vanished once again and everyone heard a whimper. Each Inuzuka turned to their dogs, but Rogan sighed.

"Just dig in, brat," he said. The redhead next to him cried out, "YATTA! Idikamatsu!"

The Inuzuka watched as he clenched his right fist and two blades slid out of his first and second knuckles. Tsume sputtered for words, Hana's jaw failed to shut and Kiba was in shock. Naruto was oblivious to their looks and was about to dig in when he was whacked over the head.

"OW!" Naruto cried out before glaring at the other Kuzurihomu, "What was that for, Rogan-jiji?"

"Manners," Rogan said, with his eyes shut as he started cutting the T-bone steak on his plate with his knife and fork, "Use your utensils like a civilized being."

Naruto grumbled, "Like you're one to talk..."

"What was that, punk?" Rogan asked, looking at Naruto with one eye. Naruto snarled and sheathed his claws before picking up his knife and fork. Upon noticing that the Inuzuka hadn't decided to eat like he, Rogan, and the dogs were (they're dogs. Really expect them to ignore fresh steak?) the redhead cocked his head. Hana had almost come back down to earth until he did that small action and she bit her lip to keep from doing something embarrassing.

_KAWAII!_ Hana thought as she looked at the redhead across from her, _How can I not glomp the kid like that? He's so freaking cute! (And HOTT)_, added the instinctual Hana. **(AN: similar to the Inner Haruno)**

"Ne, Hana-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping Hana from her little world, "Aren't you gonna have some of your steak? It's good! Kuruto-nii-san makes the best steak this side of Hi no Kuni. Eat it up before it dries out."

Hana nodded dumbly before she started eating, all the while not taking her eyes off the redheaded boy. He wasn't loud like Kiba, nor was he brash or rude. As far as she knew, he wasn't a pervert like most kids his age, and that included Kiba. Right to a T. Heck, he had invented a modified henge to change into a wet dream!

She found Naruto liked many things she did. He was indefinitely interested with her work as a veterinarian, and she was interested in his stories about his hunts. Or rather, the 'missions' his sensei/grandfather Rogan had assigned him with. When the story of a supposed woolly rhino hunt came up, Tsume spat out her wine she was drinking and Kuromaru started choking on his piece of meat, causing Naruto to pat the dog's back firmly to keep him from suffocating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tsume said once she regained her breath, "You took down The Kebukai?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. The rhino was about three tons and a good ramen cart long. His horn was easily three feet. It was a tough bastard too! It was covered in a lot of brown hair..."

"That's him," Kuromaru said with awe, "I'll be damned...the pup took down a monster..."

"What is The Kibukai?" Kiba asked. Hana looked to Tsume as her mother wiped the excess spit from when she spat her wine out.

"The Kibukai is a rare animal found in Kuma," she said, "The odds of even a seasoned hunter like myself taking a Kibukai down with the aid of a companion are very, very low. How? How did you take it down?"

"Why do you even believe him?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes directed at Naruto, "How do we know he isn't lyi-"

The amount of Killing Intent coming from Rogan and Naruto stopped the young Inuzuka and it was immense, even the Haimarus was shaking in their seats. Tsume sent a glare at Kiba and Hana brought her fist down on her younger brother's head.

"Baka!" Hana hissed, "Don't you remember what kaa-san told us before we left?"

Kiba rubbed his head and faintly recalled his mother saying something about the Kuzurihomu taking their words seriously, as it was taboo to lie in their clan. They could say incomplete truths, but lying was forbidden. Kiba swallowed and weakly said, "Sorry...please continue."

Naruto clenched his jaw before looking at Hana and Tsume with a smile, "I took the...Kibukai? Yeah, I took the Kibukai down by using a clan technique called...well, it's not important. All I did really was use these."

He held his right hand up and unsheathed his four Nakkurukuro. His prideful smile, revealing his elongated fangs, combined with the feral whisker marks on his cheeks caused Hana to nearly loose what control she had over her Inuzuka instincts. Her instincts were literally screaming at her to take him as a mate, because her instincts had decided that Naruto was indeed THE Alpha Hana needed in her life.

Naruto noticed Hana biting down on her lip as she looked at him before sheathing his Nakkurukuro and cocking her head, "Hana-chan? What are you staring at? Something in my teeth again?"

Naruto picked his glass up and attempted to dig a bit of meat out from between them with his tongue. Tsume snuck a glance to Hana and smirked before looking at Rogan and sharing the smirk. Rogan smirked back at her and looked at the girl that was fighting some kind of urge his grandson/student was unintentionally telling her to do.

"No, Naruto," Rogan said as he put his napkin on his empty plate after dabbing at his chin, "You're good. If everyone is finished, I'd like to have Naruto-kun display the strength of his Nakkurukuro. Please follow me."

Rogan stood and led the group out of the dining room. He led them down a hallway and into a well-off dojo that had several dummies set up and made of different alloys. Naruto undid his deer pelt cover and hung it on a coat hanger along with his bear pelt kataginu. He pulled a dark orange sash from his back pocket out and tied it around his forehead before walking towards the dummies.

What the Inuzuka head family saw would forever change their opinion on the new clan of Konoha.

**

* * *

**

AN: What happened? Will you ever find out? Will Kiba and Naruto actually fight? Will Naruto and Hana get together? Will I ever stop asking YOU these questions and write the next chapter?

**We'll find out ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I've gotten a request from Shyno238 to translate this story into Spanish, I give him the complete go ahead to do so for two reasons: 1, I don't know HOW to do that and 2, I'm too lazy XD. But anyway, Shyno238, go ahead and do your thing for all your amigos/amigas.**

**As for everyone else, I'm so glad you all like this story! It makes me so happy!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Naruto stood before the wooden dummy in his defensive position. He channeled chakra into his clenched fists and snapped his arms out, unsheathing his Nakkurukuro. He brought his left arm upwards in a diagonal slash and followed with a right copy of the attack. The dummy slid apart a second later from the clean slashes. Naruto turned and smirked in Kiba's direction.

The Inuzuka heir swallowed and watched as Naruto moved to the steel dummy that was set next to the former wooden one. Kiba may have been arrogant and cocky, but he was NOT stupid, despite popular belief. Seeing the blades come out of his skin was impressive in itself, but seeing them in action...any confidence he had was now turning into slight doubt.

Naruto stepped three paces back from the dummy and did a short run before leaping into a corkscrew slash. He landed on his left knee and right foot with his arms crossing over his face, hiding the smirk from those watching.

"Sloppy," Rogan said as he looked at the dummy that was now cut down, "The spin needed an extra chakra boost in order to be completely effective at deflecting counterattacks. Other than that, your **Usu Hakken-ki(Lie Detector)** is turning out well."

Hana was in shock. The kid slashed a steel dummy down like it was butter! She resisted the urge to lick her lips at the display of power. Naruto was only looking less and less like a bad choice for a husband in her eyes. Sure, he was four years younger than her, but that doesn't really bother her. If there was one thing that attracted an Inuzuka, it was power. In less than a few seconds, Hana had decided to look into this mystery that was Kuzurihomu Naruto.

Tsume had noticed the calculative look Hana had on her face as she looked at the boy that was now going through several katas in his taijutsu and the matriarch smiled. She was glad her daughter was starting to think differently about this situation, considering Kiba was now sputtering out nonsense.

The last thing Kiba said that made sense was, "I have to fight _that_?"

At his mother's nod, Kiba's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Kuromaru laughed and went over to the unconscious boy, pulling him onto his back. He looked up at his partner and said, "I think now would be a good time to make our leave, Tsume. We should probably get the pup in bed so he can start training tomorrow."

Tsume nodded, "I agree," She turned to Rogan and Naruto, the latter having finished his short kata run through and retracted his Nakkurukuro, "Thank you for having us over for dinner. The fight will be in a month?"

"As scheduled," Rogan confirmed, bowing as well, "We'll have to do this again sometime, Tsume-hime."

Tsume growled and Rogan smirked. Naruto blinked as he looked at the sparks between the two, thoroughly confused and turned to Hana. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly, causing the older girl to blush. He smiled up at her and interlocked his hands behind his head.

"Thanks for comin over, Hana-chan," he said, "It was fun!"

"It was," Hana said, fighting to control her blush due to the proximity of the Alpha-like aura Naruto was emitting, "We'll have to do it again sometime, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah! And maybe you can show me some veterinarian techniques or something. You never know when it will come in handy!"

Hana blinked, surprised by the eagerness to learn veterinarian techniques and went dumbfounded for a moment while her thoughts and her instincts duked it out.

_He actually wants to LEARN veterinarian techniques? No one's ever shown that much desire to learn my trade, not even some of my clansmen! (Take him to his room and become his bitch! Declare your submissiveness to him and him alone! He's your alpha!) Why am I even thinking about him that way? He's a kid, no older than my brother! (So what? You've got needs too, girl! And Kami knows he can probably fulfill those needs!)_

Tsume saw her daughter had frozen up and sighed. This happened often with female Inuzuka that hadn't found their mates yet. Usually the girls would have been claimed by other males, but with the lack of alpha males in the clan, Hana hadn't been used to being exposed to an aura of an alpha male. Kiba showed a little bit of alpha-likeness, but he was still a child and couldn't be taken seriously. Naruto and Rogan however just screamed Alpha, hell, Tsume herself was only resisting because of her own Alpha-likeness.

"We'll be going now," Tsume said, grabbing her daughter by the shoulder, "Thanks again!"

The Inuzuka left the Kuzurihomu apartment in a good mood; The dogs were happy because they had steak at a table with a foreign clan, Tsume was happy because she hadn't lost control of her anger and managed to keep Kiba in check, Hana was happy because she felt like this was a relationship worth trying and no longer was it a forced marriage with some spoilt brat, and Kiba...well, Kiba was unconscious.

**~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~**

"Alright class," Iruka said, "It's time for the bimonthly tests. Please clear all your notes from the desk and ready yourself."

Naruto groaned and felt his head thump down on the desk. The Uchiha heir to his left chuckled.

"What's wrong, dobe?" he asked, using his nickname for the redhead, "Not ready for a paper test?"

Naruto lifted his head slightly to glare at the black haired boy, "Stow it, teme. I was never good at testing with my tutors, ok? I just hope I don't fail..."

"It's too troublesome to even bother with the tests," Shikamaru said from his spot behind the two as he readjusted his head's position in his arms. The chubby boy to his right chuckled and munched on some chips. Akimichi Choji had joined the group of four when Shikamaru introduced him to the group the Naruto's second day. At first, he was always shy and quiet whenever the four gathered. But as time went on, young Choji opened up to the group, not afraid to be himself. This earned him respect from the new two clan heirs, and they further helped him brush off being called 'fat' 'tubby' and they were currently helping him with 'lard-o'.

"Yeah, well, my mom said I could take some friends to one of our steakhouses if I manage to keep my grades up for six tests," the Akimichi said, "Shikamaru already agreed to go, you guys up for it?"

"Hn, I would but I have to do some more research on the **Katon: Honeka (Fire Release: Flame Flower)**," Sasuke said before Naruto nudged his side.

"Aw c'mon, teme," the redhead said with a smile, "I'm sure if you promise a game to Shika, he'll help you with it. Heck, my nee-chan is pretty good at Katon techniques. She'll help you if you ask. Plus, it's a free meal at an Akimichi steakhouse! Why would you pass that up?"

Sasuke mulled it over. Over the past two weeks, he and Naruto had become very close. When Naruto heard about the Uchiha massacre, he immediately went to Sasuke and asked if there was any way he or his clan could assist him in getting even with Itachi. Sasuke felt something then, surprised he didn't have to demand assistance from the redhead and grateful that he wasn't immediately pitied. The two had a respectful rivalry and often assisted each other when they could from then on. Sasuke learned from talking with the blue skinned scholar Kuruto that true strength came from your friends. When he tried to press the fact that hatred would prove to be the stronger source of strength, Kuruto explained that Itachi had done something a desperate man would have done, and that pure hatred only makes you weak. Not only weak willed, but weak minded, something the scholar knew Sasuke wasn't. From then on, Sasuke went over to continue sessions with Kuruto, who was definitely a good person to talk with concerning personal demons. It was shortly afterwards that Sasuke announced his representative on the council would no longer be the civilian Haruno, but Kuruto of the Kuzurihomu clan, showing the Hokage that as Uchiha heir, Sasuke realized that certain people were only using him for political gain and had grown slightly in the two weeks that the Kuzurihomu clan had arrived.

"Oi! You four! Focus on your test!" Mizuki shouted from his desk. The four boys immediately hushed and began doing their tests.

* * *

"I _so_ bombed it," Naruto muttered with his face in his hands as he sat at the booth next to Shikamaru in the Akimichi steakhouse, "I just know it. Now Rogan-jiji and Jiji are going to make me wish I studied last night. I knew I shouldn't have taken Hana-chan up on her offer to learn that healing technique..."

"Whoa, time out!" Sasuke said looking up from the shogi board between him and the Nara heir on their table, "Who's Hana-chan?"

"It's Kiba's sister, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, not looking up from the board, "You know that..."

"Wait, you mean you're actually getting hitched to Inuzuka Hana?" Sasuke asked as he watched Shikamaru play his move before scowling, "Dammit...hold on, Shikamaru, I can't multitask as well as you can."

"Troublesome..." was the reply he got. Sasuke smirked before looking at Naruto. The redhead was absentmindedly cooking a piece of steak with his chopsticks while he looked out the window. Choji snatched the now cooked piece of meat from the redhead and flicked his chopsticks on the boy's wrist.

"Ow! Dude, what?" Naruto asked, annoyed from the pain. As if it was never there, the small welt vanished due to his regeneration and he glared at the Akimichi. Choji popped another piece of meat in his mouth.

"Teme asked you something, dobe," replied the chewing boy, "And there's no way I was going to let you burn that piece of steak."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was now also cooking a piece of steak and asked, "What'd you say, teme?"

"I asked if you were still going through with the right-to-wed fight with the mutt," Sasuke said as he popped the steak piece in his mouth. Naruto smirked.

"Like I would back down from a chance to put that flea-faced punk in his place," Naruto replied, "And I do like Hana-chan, it's not like becoming her husband sounds bad."

"But do you _love_ her?" Sasuke asked. At the redhead's confused head tilt he elaborated, "You do _not_ want to end up in a loveless marriage. It'd be like...like Shika's parent's relationship if they didn't love each other."

The group collectively paled at that and Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Well, I can't say for sure I _love_ her...I mean, she's awesome and I think she's attractive, but we've only either worked together in her office or she's been tutoring me with my studies."

"And not once did you ever try to do anything?" Choji asked. Naruto cocked his head.

"Like what?" he asked, causing his friends to groan. Sasuke rubbed his eyes in slight annoyance of his friend's density.

"Choji's asking if you've ever tried to kiss her!" the Uchiha said tiredly. Naruto turned a shade red that almost matched his hair.

"Well, uh, no, but I don't know if she even likes me that way," the blushing redhead replied. The three chuckled at the innocence Naruto showed. At times he acted as their most mature member, but at other times, he was the youngest. The often changes between the two made the group unsure of Naruto's true age.

Sasuke felt a tug at the back of his head. He turned to see two of his most loyal fan-girls approaching the table. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Ino was not only a Sasuke fan, but she's also one of the few Naruto fans as well. Sakura couldn't stand the redheaded heir for some reason, and she assaulted him whenever she could with insults. When Sasuke himself insulted Naruto, it was more of a brotherly insult than a serious one, but Sakura didn't seem to get that and constantly scolded him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the two chorused, causing Sasuke to groan and the other three to chuckle until Ino added, "NARUTO-KUN!" which made Naruto groan and slam his head into the table. The girls snuck into the table between the boys of each bench, much to their dismay. Ino leaned on Naruto and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Naruto-kun...how come you never sit near me in class?" she asked with a pout. Naruto gulped and looked at Sasuke for help, but he was busy trying not to choke the pink haired retard next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, wanna go out on a date?" Sakura asked in her one-track-minded manner.

"No." the Uchiha heir said through gritted teeth causing Sakura to deflate. Naruto thought of something and prayed it would work.

"Oh I'm sorry Ino," Naruto said standing, "Sasuke-teme and I have to get back to my house to train for my fight against Kiba."

"Why would you have a fight against Kiba, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Who cares?" she said, "If Sasuke-kun isn't going to fight then it's of no importance to me."

"I am going to be at the fight though," Sasuke said, getting the gist of what Naruto was saying, "It's a fight between clan heirs for a marriage right. I have to go for two reasons: It's required and even if it wasn't required, I'd be there for moral support. The Uchiha clan and Kuzurihomu clan are going to be allied in a treaty as soon as Naruto and I have heirs of our own. The agreement has already been written and signed by the dobe and yours truly. So if you'll excuse us..."

"Sorry to leave you with the bill, Choji," Naruto said before he and Sasuke held up two fingers, "Ja ne!"

The two academy students vanished in flame shunshins and the two girls frowned before they realized just what Sasuke had said.

"Naruto's getting _married_?" they cried out. Choji turned and asked the waiter to put the bill on his family's tab while he and Shikamaru started to walk away from the thoroughly confused girls.

* * *

Outside of the steakhouse a white eyed girl with raven blue hair gasped as she heard her classmate's declaration. She thought over the proclamation, _Naruto-kun's getting married? Oh...oh no...No, no, no, no, no! He was supposed to be mine! No!_

"Nee-chan!" Another pearl eyed girl called out as she walked over to her shy older sister, "Tou-san wants us to go pick up an order he placed at the weapons shop."

"Fine. Let's go," her usually quiet sister said in a dead voice. Hanabi blinked, slightly confused at the way her sister was acting but brushed it off as another weird trait of her weird sister.

* * *

"That...was too close," Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch in one of Naruto's rooms on his floor. Naruto sat next to him and sighed.

"You're telling me..." he said, "So what do you wanna do now? We could train."

"My training mood is _gone_ after the run in with the Banshees from Hell," Sasuke growled. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true," the redhead said, "TV?"

"TV," Sasuke affirmed. They exchanged a grin and turned on a cage fight being broadcasted from somewhere in Mizu no Kuni. Exchanging bets with their own cash, Naruto and Sasuke then called the Nara and Akimichi clans up to invite their friends back to Naruto's. A good quarter of an hour later, the four friends were reunited and making bets with random stuff. Shikamaru brought a packet of cards out and they started playing poker and changed the channel to a Oto no Kuni channel that played nonstop music.

"Ha, beat this tubby," Sasuke said, earning a growl of annoyance from Choji, "Full House, queens high!"

"Ah, ah, ah, teme," Naruto said, stopping the raven haired heir from taking the pot, "Royal Flush...in Spades."

"No way!" Sasuke said with wide eyes, Shikamaru choked on his drink and Choji dropped his chip from his hand, "That's the fourth time this has happened! You've got the luck of a god I swear!"

Naruto shrugged, "If there's one god out there I believe in, it's Lady Luck. Hell, one of my old senseis, Sakuryaku **(AN: Gambit in Japanese)** said I could probably beat anyone at a game of poker. You guys'll only win if I don't see anything worth gaining. But with that free day of Ramen from Ichiraku's in the pot, you can bet your ass I'll be winning this hand!"

Shikamaru sighed and Sasuke slugged Choji in the arm, "I warned you not to put that down! Geez, I put my kaa-san's ANBU kodachi on the line!"

"Oh relax, Teme," Naruto said waving his hand mid shuffle, "I'm not going to keep my hold on that, you can buy it back for 50000 yen. You guys know I won't keep anything personal."

"Hn, true," Sasuke grunted, "I have a better idea though, 20000 yen for the kodachi and I'll give you a Katon scroll that I can't for the life of me figure out."

"You know I don't do anything lower than C-ranked, right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke nodded.

"It's a B-rank called the **Katon: Rasengan**," replied the Uchiha heir, "A technique my mother made during her last days in ANBU. She only _barely_ managed to write it down after she got married. I think Itachi knows it, but I'm not 100 percent sure."

"I see what you're trying to do," Shikamaru said, "If Naruto can figure out what he has to do, then he can teach you what you're doing wrong. A troublesome effort, but effective."

"Right," Sasuke said with a grin, "So it's a win-win either way."

"Throw in that huge ass fireball thing and you've got yourself a deal!" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke held his hand out and Naruto grabbed it. They shook firmly before knocking knuckles and returning to the game. A good hour later a knock appeared on the door and Rogan entered.

"Good, you're all here," he grunted, "Playtime's over. The civilians are getting antsy and pushing the Hokage into a corner. The fight's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Naruto shouted standing up, "But, I'm not sure I even _want_ to marry Hana-chan!"

"You admitted you liked her earlier," Shikamaru pointed out. Sasuke and Choji nodded which caused Naruto to groan.

"Yeah, maybe for a girlfriend!" the redhead said, "Marriage is another thing entirely!"

"Well relax, brat," Rogan said, "You can't get married until you're a chunin anyway. The other option is to wait for you to turn 15, but they refuse to do that. They want you to hurry up and choose your brides for some reason. I just wanted to tell you that before you were dragged out to fight. Sasuke-gaki, you've got some clothes here, so you don't have to leave in the morning. Rin is already going to get tubs and lazy here some clothes. The fight is going to be held in the coliseum where exam finals usually are held."

Rogan left, shutting the door with an audible click. The anger and annoyance radiating off him didn't fade even until he made it up two floors to his office. Shikamaru and Choji both glanced at Naruto, who looked absolutely troubled. Their raven haired friend was clenching his fists tightly.

Out of anger, Sasuke growled, "Those power craving bastards. You won't imagine the number of times the civilian council has tried to get me to procreate with one of their daughters. That Haruno bitch is the one that sicked Sakura on me. God, you know, I hate the council sometimes!"

"As much as I don't want to say it, it's the Sandaime's fault," Shikamaru said, earning a growl from the redheaded heir in the room, "Just hear me out, ok? He's old. All he wants to do is get back to retirement because the life of a Kage is troublesome. You'll never see me aspiring for the job."

"Lazy ass Nara," muttered Naruto, "But still, it's not right for them to take advantage of Jiji like this. You've got my back, right Teme?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "The old man's ok in my books, it's his advisors that worry me. They always give me a look like I'm supposed to be a godsend or something...Ugh, I hate that about people. 'Oh, Uchiha-sama! Mighty Uchiha-sama, you'll protect us, won't you Uchiha-sama?' God, they make me wish I could go _join_ Itachi sometimes. I can only imagine why he killed the clan..."

"Any luck on that part, Sasuke?" Choji asked. The four of them all knew that Sasuke was researching into Itachi's mental health and trying to remember how he acted when he had a session with Kuruto to see if he can't find a reason to justify Itachi's actions from his brother's point of view. Sasuke seemed to relax slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, we've managed to deduce Itachi might have been acting under someone's orders," Sasuke said, "But we don't know who could've ordered the hit. We do know they also had Shisui under their hold and had him tailing Itachi, which is why we believe he killed him."

"Damn..." Shikamaru said closing his eyes, "Killing your best friend...that's enough to drive me mad. Maybe Shisui said something before he fell over the bridge that pushed Itachi over the edge."

"Yeah, Kuruto-san thinks that too," Sasuke said, "He's using his new position as my representative to get as much information as he can on Shisui and his previous evaluations. Maybe the rumors are right though...maybe there is an Uchiha madness gene..."

"Nah..." Naruto said as he resumed shuffling, "If that were true, you'd still be a self-righteous brooding emo snob...oh wait."

Sasuke punched the redhead in the arm while the other two boys laughed. The Uchiha heir grinned and pointed at the deck of cards, "Just deal, dobe. You've got a few fuuma shuriken I want back."

* * *

Naruto looked in the mirror of his floor's master bathroom. He was wearing his usual pants and sandals already; he was looking down at the traditional paint that had to be worn by his clan for future generations. He looked down at the colors before him. Black, navy blue and orange, the black was generic and was used by most clans, the navy blue was in honor of the clan heir he'd be facing, and the orange was his own clan's color. He had to use all three in a pattern meant for battle that would be captured afterwards for later generations by camera.

The whisker marks on his face...maybe he could work with those. He picked up the navy blue and dipped his finger in it. It was cool to the touch, but otherwise barely noticeable. As Naruto raised his finger to trace over the mark he stopped with an idea. Rinsing his hand off, he then unsheathed one Nakkurukuro on his right hand and dipped it in the navy blue paint. He brought the paint up and traced over the thin line with careful accuracy. He drew past the ending point of his mark and grinned. It would work.

After he finished tracing over his whisker marks, he picked the orange paint up and poured a good portion onto his palm before setting the jar back down. He then pressed his palms together and then closed his eyes before pressing one hand over his face, leaving an orange print. He pressed the other hand on over the last print. He then went into a ram seal and channeled chakra into his face, into the paint, and rearranged it to form a large skull-like image that stopped right on his upper lip.

When he opened his eyes he saw the skull and whisker marks. He focused his chakra to remove the skull forming image and made the orange shape look like an irregular oval and decided to add in the final touches. He washed the fresh paint off his hands before picking the black paint up. He went to dip his fingers in it when he decided against it and grabbed the navy blue paint again. He put two fingers in the paint and painted over his eyes so that they looked tanuki-like. He looked at himself in the mirror and then brought one finger up and added a small triangle to the top and bottom of the eye paint.

A grin appeared on the redhead's face. He looked professional and yet childish. His goal was complete; there was no way anyone would take him serious if he went into war with this on his face. Naruto looked down at the unused black paint and then back in the mirror. He grinned as he grabbed the paint and dipped his finger in it before he painted over his mouth and added two distinct lines in a short smug joker smile. The Baka-fox would be pleased in his choice to use his heritage as a trickster.

Naruto went back into his room, grabbing the dark orange sash before remembering the face paint and laid it back down. He grabbed his usual skintight sleeveless shirt and pulled it on. He grabbed his shoulder pads and pulled them on with the click over his chest. He looked back in the mirror and grinned as he pulled his gloves on over the white tape he had on. He grabbed his belt and snapped it on, readjusting his pouch afterwards. He grabbed his bear pelt/vest and pulled it on as well. He smiled at the mirror.

It was time to get engaged.

* * *

"Come _on_, Nai-chan," a purple haired Tokubetsu jonin whined, "Please, please, please can we go to this fight?"

"Yeah, come on, Kurenai!" a purple haired ANBU off duty said as they walked, "It'll be fun! Plus, we can grill Hana about the poor girl on the line. And maybe we can find out about this Naruto kid that's been hanging around her for some reason."

A red-eyed raven haired girl in her early twenties sighed, "Twist my arm why don't you? Fine, let's go."

"YATTA!" The purple haired girl in a trench coat cried as she ran through the crowd, "Gonna go see Hana-chan, gonna go see Hana-chan, gonna go see Hana-chan... and maybe some blood will spill, too!"

Kurenai sighed in embarrassment as she followed her eccentric friend to the coliseum entrance. Anko didn't even know the meaning of the word 'subtle'. Her other friend Yuuago laughed at Anko's antics and followed her into the stadium. Kurenai followed with her head slightly hung. She rejoined her two friends and searched for the youngest member of their small clique. Spotting Hana in the stands, the four of them made their way over there.

"Hana-chan!" Anko said, jumping onto the unsuspecting chunin's lap, "We're he-re!"

"Dammit, Mitarashi!" Tsume cried out as she tried to get the soda off her pants, "We're trying to watch our pup fight here!"

"I'm sorry about Anko's actions, Tsume-san," Kurenai said, taking a seat next to Hana and pulling Anko off the younger girl's lap and into a chair. Anko pouted and muttered something along the lines of 'jealous bitch', while Yuuago sat next to the purple haired interrogator. Hana looked back down to the coliseum floor where Kiba was stretching next to Akamaru. A throat clearing let the women all look up and see Rogan, Kuruto (in his henge), Rin, Sasuke, and the Hokage all standing there.

"I wouldn't mind interrupting anything, but I need to sit next to Tsume-san for certain reasons," Rogan said. The women all nodded and allowed him and the Hokage to pass while Kuruto, Rin, and Sasuke all sat in the row in front of them.

Anko turned back to Hana after they sat, "So, who's the girl on the line anyway? Who's fighting Puppy-chan?"

"Kuzurihomu Naruto is fighting Kiba," Kuromaru answered before Hana could say anything, "and as for who's on the line...well, she's a very high up Inuzuka female, close to being an alpha actually."

Anko pouted, "That's not an answer Kuro-chan."

Kuromaru growled, "Don't call me that, Hebi."

Anko smirked evilly, "Oh? Does someone else already call you Kuro-chan? Why, Tsume-san, I wasn't aware you were into bestiality."

"Anko, stop," Hana said, "And to answer your question, I'm on the line."

Kurenai, Anko, and Yuuago's heads snapped up so fast, they could have broken their necks. The women all looked at Hana for signs of lying and when they couldn't find any they cried in sync, "WHAT?"

"Long story, tell you later," Hana said waving them off, "Naruto-kun is coming."

Tsume smirked at her daughter, "Why, Hana! Staking a claim already, eh? Looks like this fight is unnecessary."

"Mutt-face needs a ass-kicking," the group heard the Uchiha heir mumble. Kurenai, Anko and Yuuago all looked back at Hana to see her fighting back the blush plain on her face.

"Sh-shut up, Kaa-san," Hana muttered, crossing her arms. Tsume and Rogan shared a laugh before they went back to their conversation. Before Kurenai could voice another question, the official for the match spoke up.

* * *

"We've received word that the Kuzurihomu heir has arrived," the official said, "So I will now begin introductions between the witnesses of this Right-to-Wed match that is No Holds Barred. Representing the Inuzuka clan and defending Inuzuka Hana's right to choose her ma-erm, husband, Inuzuka Kiba!"

The crowd clapped and roared their approval as Kiba bowed and smiled. The group all heard Sasuke booing and they had to admit, it was a comical sight.

The official waited for the cheers to quiet as he saw the redhead walking onto the arena floor. The crowd gasped when they saw the fur and the Kanji on the back. The official raised his left hand and pointed at the redhead.

"Representing the Kuzurihomu clan and fighting for the right to wed Inuzuka Hana, Kuzurihomu Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged the pelt off and walked to the official. He held his hand out and smiled when Kiba grasped it, attempting to crush his hands. Naruto's smile grew when he returned the squeeze to his strength, causing Kiba to wince and yank his hand back.

"I want a fair fight," the official said, "So below the belt striking, biting, hair pulling, and any other dirty tactics...I'll be so ashamed if you restrain yourself from using them. Hajime!"

The official leapt away and Kiba did the same, he went to do hand seals for the **Shikyaku no Jutsu**, but was interrupted when he heard a shriek of metal scraping. He looked up to see Naruto sharpening his Nakkurukuro against each other before the painted face of the redhead shifted into a smile. The image vanished when he came face to face with the redhead.

"Remember what I said to you at the dojo?" Naruto whispered. Kiba's eyes widened, and before he could do anything, Naruto backhanded Kiba, slashing him across the face. Akamaru leapt up to attack, but Naruto performed a low roundhouse, weakened but strong enough to knock the puppy unconscious. Kiba was still writhing in pain and holding his face. Naruto focused chakra into his lungs and sucked in some air. He performed a quick series of one handed seals and then exhaled a foul smelling liquid on Kiba. He then reached into his pocket and pulled a match out.

"I don't want to do this Kiba," Naruto said, loud enough for the audience to hear, "The reason your beating is so severe is because I haven't trained to hold back. While you and the rest of the class was doing macaroni art, I was fighting bandits outside of Iwa. While you were all playing hide and seek, I was out hunting and gathering in Uzu no Kuni. I've...never had a normal childhood. All I know is survival, and that to survive, you must have the strongest will to live, the ability to do anything. This is how Kuzurihomu are going to be raised. To an extent at least, I won't take my kids out to do god knows how many missions in a week. Concede now, and I won't drop this match on you."

"Why should I concede?" Kiba asked through the pain, "Drop a match? No Katon techniques? That's it? How anticlimactic, you asshole. You don't deserve my sister!"

Naruto dragged the match across his blade and lit it, "You know that gasoline is a liquid transferred into energy, right? Well, based on your confused face, you've never been to Iwa or Yuki, so I'll explain. Gasoline is used to power the machines in those areas. The trams, which are an odd vehicle themselves, are powered by large engines that have the strength equaling to forty horses. The gasoline will power the engines when they are combined in another chemical equation that would result in a small spark of electricity. Heat. As a byproduct of this, gasoline is _highly_ flammable. As to answer your question, Kiba, I know no Katon techniques, now. I do, however, have quiet the few Suiton techniques saved away. The choice is simple, concede or die."

Kiba took a whiff and immediately his instincts said something was wrong with the liquid he was covered in. He looked over to see Akamaru unconscious before looking back up at Naruto with a glare. He had to. He had to give up. He wouldn't be good to anyone dead, and from the way Naruto was talking, he didn't want to kill him. He growled in anger of his weakness.

"I concede," Kiba growled out quietly. Naruto smiled and brought the match into his mouth, before flicking it away. He knelt next to the Inuzuka heir and brought his hand towards the cut. Kiba snapped at it with his mouth and Naruto flicked his nose and growled.

"Watch it," the redhead growled, "I'm trying to heal you, dumbass. Question is, do you want a scar or not?"

Kiba looked down, still angry with himself, "Leave the scar. I'm a warrior."

Naruto nodded and began healing the flesh. The official finally came over and knelt down next to the boys.

"Er, is the match still on or what?" he asked them. Kiba pointed at two of the wounds still being healed.

"Does it _look_ like I won, dumbass?" he growled. Naruto bit back a snicker and resumed healing. The official stood up and backed away.

"Due to disability to continue, Inuzuka Kiba has conceded. The victor is Kuzurihomu Naruto. In direct order of the Clan Laws of Konoha," the official started, "I officially declare Kuzurihomu Naruto and Inuzuka Hana engaged in the eyes of Konoha's Hokage and Council."

The whole audience was silent until a single person started clapping. Naruto looked away for a second and saw that Sasuke was the one clapping. Shortly afterwards everyone else started clapping and cheering.

In the stands, Kurenai, Anko, and Yuuago looked lost when Hana burst into tears. The women immediately went to comfort their friend, Kurenai hugged the crying Inuzuka.

"It's ok, Hana," Kurenai cooed, "Maybe there's a loophole that can get you out of this."

"Yeah, or I could go down there and kill him for you," Anko suggested. When Yuuago gave her a look Anko rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! You never let me have any fun!"

"Don't touch him!" Hana said, pushing away from Kurenai and glaring at Anko. The girls all blinked their confusion and Hana continued while wiping her eyes, "I'm not sad...I'm-I'm _happy_ he won!"

"You're WHAT?" the three girls chorused. Hana smiled sheepishly while her dogs were wagging their tails.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn. He scratched his back as he sat up before stretching. He went to get up so he could use the master bathroom on his floor when something pulled him back to bed. He blinked before realizing there was a weight on his legs and stomach. He looked down with sleepy eyes only to see them widen when he saw Inuzuka Hana and her dogs lying in the bed with him. Hana had her arms around his stomach and was using his chest as a pillow.

He blinked before recalling the events of the night before.

After he finished healing Kiba, Naruto was escorted to the Hokage tower by Rogan and Sasuke for the official paperwork. After the paperwork was signed, Hana surprised all her friends by grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and planting a very passionate kiss on his lips. Naruto stumbled backwards when he was released and had to be steadied by a snickering Sasuke. He was then taken to the Inuzuka compound to meet his future kin. He was greeted by a clan sized amount of dogs tackling him to the ground and greeting him with a tongue bath.

A dinner was held after that, stories of hunts told by both clans. Seasoned hunters were eager to hear of the hunt for the Kibukai. Naruto told them the whole story, of how he was sent out into the plains of Kuma to survive for three weeks, and then having to use his Nakkurukuro to get meals day after day. The Hunters were amazed and the younger generation hung onto every word he said, asking for story after story. When it came time to put the younger ones to bed, Naruto bid the Inuzuka goodnight. Tsume had told Hana to spend the rest of the evening with him, and they shared a night by watching a movie. He must have fallen asleep during the movie because after that he doesn't remember anything.

"nng...Naruto-kun..." Hana mumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer to his body. Naruto grinned despite his blush.

If this is how he's going to wake up every morning, then being married won't be all that bad.

**

* * *

**

AN: No, there was NOT a lemon. Pervs. *Jiraiya giggles and Bonesboy superkicks him away* Yippie-ki-yay mother fucker.

**Next Chapter is a time skip to the graduation exam. Wish Naruto luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To whoever posted the review in español, I regret to inform you that while I do enjoy NaruHina, there is just too much out there. Plus, for this fic, Hinata is going to be...OOC in the darker sense of the term. I'm still accepting ideas on for who should be in Naruto's Harem. To remind you, I have so far Hana, Temari, and I've recently decided that Tayuya shall also be involved in the harem. I have taken Kurenai out...for now...**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**~~~ Five Months & Two Weeks after the Engagement~~~**

"No..." Hana whined in a sleepy voice, "Stay in bed, Yasei-koi*..."

Naruto smiled at the attempt to keep him in the bed that Hana had tried. He considered amusing her wishes but then he remembered that he had to get to the academy for the graduation exam. He carefully untangled himself from Hana's body and lightly pushed the Haimaru using his leg as a pillow off, earning a whine from both parties, before getting off the bed. He looked back down at the woman who was to be his first bride. Her naturally brown locks loose from her usual ponytail framed her face quite beautifully and her chocolate brown eyes, although half-lidded, made her that much more attractive. Her Inuzuka clan marks were still present, although the color had been changed to a dark orange. Her lips, despite not having any makeup on, were still what he lusted after whenever he glanced at them.

She stretched her arm, trying to find her main source of heat, and pouted when she realized he had already stood. She blinked, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, and started to sit up when Naruto pushed down on her shoulder lightly.

"Stay in bed, Hana-chan," he whispered, "You did just return from a long mission. Rest."

Hana begrudgingly obeyed. She had returned from a mission in Tsume no Kuni that had been supposedly "attacked" by Kiba no Kuni. It turns out it was only a rebel faction of the Samurai in the village had caused the damage, and then they tried to assassinate the daimyo. It was a total disaster, but a success nonetheless.

Naruto bent over and kissed her cheek softly. Hana released a small growl of approval and turned to capture his lips in a kiss, but the redhead had already gone to the bathroom to get ready. The former Inuzuka heiress pouted before sighing and snuggling into her bed. She opened one eye and looked at the darkest grey hound on the bed.

"Follow him today," she ordered, "Report in three hours and rotate."

The dog got up without a look at her, knowing already which one she was speaking to. Hana grabbed the pillow Naruto used and hugged it close. She inhaled his scent and sighed happily. It might not have been the redhead that stole her heart, but it was the next best thing.

* * *

Naruto adjusted his kunai pouch on his leg and stood from his chair. He formed a hand seal and shunshined to the bottom floor and went into the small kitchen. He grabbed a ration bar from a drawer and made his way out.

As he walked the streets of Konoha and chewed on his ration bar, Naruto pondered his relationship with the beautiful veterinarian. For their first 'date' as a couple, Naruto and Hana went to dinner at a casual Akimichi steakhouse that allowed for her dogs to come. He had shocked Hana by telling her he _wanted_ the dogs to come, because they were each an extension of herself and thus he wanted to get to know them and vice versa. It had gone extremely well though in Naruto's opinion. He and Hana discovered they shared more in common than they thought; both shared a favorite color, blue, and a favorite prey, deer.

He also met her friends after a couple of dates. The genjutsu specialist Yuuhi Kurenai was indeed beautiful, he wouldn't lie about that, but her beauty and Hana's beauty were too different to compare fairly. He had foolishly asked her to demonstrate her genjutsu and regretted it shortly afterwards when he was suddenly straddled by a bikini clad Hana. Needless to say, he had shot backwards from a nosebleed and passed out. After reawakening a minute later, he was introduced to Mitarashi Anko. Anko was...different. She immediately started hitting on him, despite the warning growls Hana sent her way. A small scuffle came about and Naruto's inner pervert cheered in victory at seeing a cat fight between the two gorgeous women. The fight was separated by Yuuago, who Naruto learned to be the most qualified kenjutsu mistress in the land. He chuckled when he thought of two all-powerful kenjutsu warriors he had learned from and issued a challenge to her, which she said she'd accept anytime.

When Hana met his friends, things were less weird. Sasuke was quiet most of the time, until Choji had brought up the treaty that was supposed to unite the Uchiha and Kuzurihomu clans. Hana had then taken the time to drag Naruto from the room and proceeded to threaten him with various utensils and jutsu if he ever hid anything of this importance from her again. When asked why she felt so strongly about it, she replied, "Because if it involves my pups, you can very well guarantee that I'm going to know about it. Or else _you'll_ be cleaning the pens at the Inuzuka grounds. For life."

Fearing his fiancé's wrath, Naruto took her word for it.

Shikamaru had been his usual lazy self, making his observations and analyzing the way Hana and her dogs communicated. It was through the Nara heir that Naruto learned how the Inuzuka had communication with the dogs. It was more of a slight telepathy than any jutsu, built over countless years of reproducing and widening the clan. Much better than the inbreeding Hyuuga and Uchiha, in Naruto's opinion; he was all for keeping his clan's Kekkei Genkai within the clan, but screwing someone related to you? That's pushing it. Choji had exchanged several seasoning methods with Hana on how to cook and ready kills. The two had gotten along well, which boded well for the redheaded warrior.

"Oi! Naruto-nii-san!" A voice called out to the pondering boy. Naruto didn't even look towards the voice.

"You've gotten better, Konohamaru," he said to the scarfed boy that ran up behind him, "I didn't sense you coming fifteen miles away this time."

The young Sarutobi pouted, "It's not my fault I can't hide from your nose!"

"I never said anything about smelling you, Kono," Naruto pointed out as he chewed on his ration bar, "I said _sense_. You've obviously started training with chakra. What techniques are you learning from Ebisu?"

"He's not teaching me _anything_!" cried Konohamaru, "All he wants me to do is study, study, study! It's so _boring_."

Naruto had to chuckle at that, "You know that even Jiji had to do his studies from time to time. There is a reason he was labeled 'The Professor'."

"Hai, hai, I know Nii-san," muttered Konohamaru, "But still...can't you teach me something useful? Please?"

Naruto sighed and crumpled the wrapper that had contained his ration bar, "I _could_ show you a simple Doton technique I learned from Nee-chan," at the brightening of Konohamaru's face, he continued, "after I pass my genin assessment exam."

That did it. Konohamaru latched around his leg and began pleading the redhead to teach him the technique causing Naruto to chuckle. He expertly detached the boy from his leg and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry oututo," Naruto said as he ruffled the boy's hair, "I'll teach you all I can when I have spare time. If I can't help you, Nee-chan will. You know how much she enjoys teaching you."

"Kay! Thanks Nii-san!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he ran back towards the Kuzurihomu clan grounds. Naruto shook his head before leaping up to the rooftops and continuing his journey this way. He enjoyed the feeling of wind brushing past his skin; it reminded him of Kumo's mountaintops. So relaxing and peaceful, he planned on taking Hana there sometime.

* * *

He jumped down to the entrance of the academy and went to his room. Seeing his usual spot next to Sasuke open, he rushed over to take his seat. Next to him, Sasuke smirked.

"Thought you would be late again, baka," muttered the Uchiha.

"Bite me, teme," Naruto shot back without glancing in his direction and continued, "If you must know, oututo asked me to teach him a Doton jutsu."

"You sent him to Rin-san, didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. At Naruto's nod and small smile he continued, "You know she can't do Doton techniques that well, why'd you send him to her?"

"Cuz I know Nee-chan will be too prideful to ask for help with doing a Doton technique," replied the redhead with a snicker. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face when the back door to the room burst open and two girls pushed against each other in order to get in.

"I made it first, Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched.

"Face reality, Forehead! I made it here first!" Ino shot back.

As the two argued, they failed to notice the annoyed look their teacher was sending their way. Having enough of their fan-girlish actions, Iruka activated his signature teaching technique known as the **Akuma Heddo Jutsu (Demon Head Jutsu)** and shouted, "GET IN YOUR SEATS!"

The two arguing girls looked up and blushed as they realized the teacher was yelling at them. They quickly took their seats while the teacher kept his eyes locked on them before addressing the rest of the class, "Alright, line up and get ready for the tests. Mizuki and I will test you all one at a time. First up is..."

* * *

As the tests slowly went by, Naruto found himself daydreaming about his newest favorite subject, being Kuzurihomu clan head and/or Hokage. He hoped to be as strong as a leader as the Yondaime or as powerful as the leader of Ame no Kuni Salamander Hanzo. An elbow to the side via Sasuke alerted him it was his turn for the Henge test. Naruto granted his 'brother' a smirk, earning one in return from the Uchiha heir, before standing in front of the class and holding a single tiger seal up.

With a poof of smoke, Naruto was replaced with a perfect imitation of Hana standing there fully dressed with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Mizuki shrieked in fear and dove behind the desk, causing the class to erupt in laughter, Iruka included as he glanced back at his friend. The silver haired chunin stood up in embarrassment as Naruto released the henge and smirked.

"Didn't realize you did something to Hana-chan, Mizuki-sensei," the redhead said with a threatening grin, "Now I don't have to ask her about it..._do I_?"

Mizuki knew better than to upset the clan head. Rumors around the village were that the last time someone even _looked_ at Hana the wrong way, Naruto had shown them exactly what he could do with his bloodline. The poor sucker was still in the ER. The silver haired chunin swallowed before laughing nervously and felt relieved when the redhead went back to his seat, only to send Mizuki another heated glare. The poor chunin didn't know what he did to deserve such a look, but he feared the worst and didn't want to get on the boy's bad side, especially if he was to steal the secret scroll for his master tonight.

The exam continued. Naruto and Sasuke tied in the shuriken and kunai test, **henge**, and **kawamari**. The written test cost Naruto some points, but he regained his score during the taijutsu assessment. The two were tied for Rookie of the Year, a first in Konoha Academy history. It would come down to the **Bunshin** exam to determine which would be the better genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said, his hand on the doorknob, "follow me so can finish your exam."

Sasuke sent a last minute glance at Naruto, who held two thumbs up for moral support. Sasuke smirked and followed the chunin out before returning a few minutes later with a Konoha hetai-ite wrapped proudly around his forehead. He and Naruto bumped fists as others were called. Choji had gone a few moments later and returned with his hetai-ite in an odd trifecta bandana form.

"That's certainly unique, Tubs," Naruto said with a raised brow. Sasuke was snickering and Shikamaru was even smirking. Choji shrugged and took a bag of chips out.

"If anyone shouldn't be talking about unique it's you Dobe," the Akimichi said around a mouthful of chips. Naruto barked a laugh before high-fiving the newly made genin.

Shikamaru had gone shortly after that, before returning with his hetai-ite tied around his right arm. When asked about the choice in not wearing the band around his head, he shrugged before taking his spot next to Choji and crossed his arms on the desk.

"Tying the bandana around my head would only be too troublesome for me," the Nara heir said before plopping his head down in his arms. Sasuke snickered and turned his attention when Sakura was called in. She rushed back out and proudly flaunted her new genin status before him, promptly embarrassing the Uchiha heir more than he needed to be.

"Kuzurihomu Naruto," Mizuki said from the doorway. Naruto stood and knocked fists with Sasuke before following the chunin teacher out of the classroom and into the examination room. He stood before Iruka and Mizuki with his head tilted in a bored manner.

"Three **Bunshins** Naruto," Iruka said, not looking up from his clipboard. Naruto smirked and formed the complete Tiger seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," he said, shocking the silver haired chunin and making the scar faced chunin look up with slight boredom. Iruka scowled as he saw more than necessary amount of clones needed in order to continue and marked down angrily on his clipboard that Naruto and Sasuke were tied in position of Rookie of the Year. He'd lost the bet.

"Just had to go and make me pay for that tab of yours, didn't you? Couldn't have used your clan status to pay off your debt," grumbled the scar faced chunin under his breath, knowing Naruto's highly sensitive ears would pick up on it. Naruto grinned before release his technique and glimpse down at the hetai-ite, promptly ignoring the look of shock coming from Mizuki. Naruto grabbed an abnormally long black hetai-ite and tied it proudly around his head. He waved goodbye to Iruka and glared a silent threat to Mizuki before walking back into the classroom. The class all silenced when he walked back in and took his spot next to the Uchiha, promptly ignoring the whispers of shock and awe around him. It's not often a boy passed the academy after only attending for half a year.

Fifteen minutes later Iruka and Mizuki walked back into the room with their clipboards in hand. Iruka stood before the class while rereading his clipboard. He looked up and smiled.

"Well it seems we've got _two_ Rookies of the Year this time around," the scarred chunin said, "Uchiha Sasuke and Kuzurihomu Naruto."

The class erupted in uproar and the two Rookies of the Year took their cue and left in synchronous Katon Shunshins. Neither of them were in the mood to be swarmed by jealous boys or fawning fan girls.

* * *

"So you won the bet, eh boys?" the ramen chef Teuchi asked. Naruto and Sasuke, who were seated before the chef and devouring a miso ramen and a beef ramen respectively, both looked up from their bowls and nodded. Naruto slurped a noodle into his mouth.

"Yup!" the redhead said, "Iruka-sensei didn't even see it coming!"

"Should've taken a picture for ya, old man," Sasuke said around a bite of ramen, "The look of annoyance in his eyes was laughable."

Teuchi chuckled, "I'll bet it was, so when can I expect payment?"

"Tonight," both boys responded simultaneously, leaving tabs on the counter before standing and leaving the ramen stand, "See ya later old man/Oji-san!"

Teuchi chuckled and picked the money up before turning to the back of the stand, "He's gone. You can come out now."

Ayame walked out from behind the counter, flour covering parts of her face and a scowl along with it, "I wasn't kidding when I threatened to gut you, Tou-san."

"Maa, maa," Teuchi said, waving off her threat, "Come now, I can't have you frightening my number one customer off with your flirts."

Ayame turned pink and glared at the older man while he laughed at the look of embarrassment on her face. Ayame crossed her arms and huffed, "_Not_ funny Tou-san. Not funny at all."

* * *

"You notice Ayame-chan was hiding in the back?" Sasuke asked as he walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets.

"Duh," his redheaded companion replied, "It was almost as obvious as Hana-chan's dog that's following us. You can come join us in a walk, Taitan*. We're heading back to Hana-chan now."

The light grey but largest of the Haimarus leapt down from his spot on the rooftops and walked aside Naruto. The redhead reached down and scratched Taitan behind the ear before looking back at Sasuke.

"Why do you think Nee-chan was hiding in the back, Teme?" the redhead asked. The raven haired Uchiha shrugged.

"Maybe she had a zit," Sasuke suggested and smirked at Naruto, "You know she's been crushing on you."

Naruto turned beet red and Taitan growled at what Sasuke was insinuating. The Haimarus were aware of the requirements Naruto had to meet in order to bring his clan back to life, but that didn't mean they approved of it. The Haimarus were instructed by Hana not to let any female approach him romantically unless she had given them the 'go ahead'. This was not to say Hana wanted to keep Naruto to herself. No, although she'd rather keep the redhead to herself, she knew that the village council wouldn't allow it.

"Taitan," Naruto warned, causing the dog to silence. The Haimarus had become attached to the redhead and accepted his Alpha status, following his orders until he had chosen one of them to become the head of the pack that would develop along with the growth of the Kuzurihomu clan. He refused to form a pact with one of them, as doing such would cut their ties off from Hana. Naruto refused to hurt Hana like that.

Sasuke smiled at the dog, "Sorry, Taitan, I was just kidding around, yanno?"

The dog nodded his head before sending the Uchiha heir a smirk, slightly unnerving the young Uchiha. Naruto laughed as he opened the door for the two joining him. He came in behind them shortly afterwards, not noticing the finger fidgeting figure watching from across the street.

"Hana-chan! Ookami*! Shojo*!" Naruto called as he came up the stairs, "Taitan and I are back! Sasuke's here, too!"

"How come Taitan gets announced first?" asked the raven Uchiha with a hint of annoyance. Naruto smirked.

"So Hana-chan doesn't worry," the redhead replied as two grey blurs burst from one of the rooms down the hall and tackled him. He fell to the ground laughing as the other two Haimarus greeted him in the same manner they usually did. Taitan sat on his haunches and smiled at his siblings and his mistress' mate. The three of them were trouble, just like his mistress said.

"Ookami-kun! Shojo-chan! Down!" Hana ordered as she walked out of the apartment the two Haimarus emerged from. Reluctantly, the two Haimaru stepped down at their mistress' order. Hana approached the downed Kuzurihomu heir and helped him up before hugging his shorter form to her. Naruto was beet red as his face was pressed into the more...attractive assets, in front of Sasuke no less! Sasuke covered his mouth and averted his eyes, trying not to tease Naruto in front of his...extreme fiancé.

Hana released Naruto and smiled down at him, "How was your test, Yasei-koi?"

Sasuke arched a brow in amusement and Naruto turned a darker shade of red while rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "It went well, I passed at least."

At that moment of humble admittance, Sasuke scoffed and said, "Please. He and I both made Rookie of the Year."

Hana's greeting smile turned into a look of surprise and before Naruto could register the change of face, Hana had pulled him into a prideful kiss. The redhead was originally surprised by the action before he relaxed into the kiss and started kissing back.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, embarrassment, and jealousy. While Naruto bluntly made out with his _very_ attractive fiancé in front of his _single_ best friend, the Uchiha heir thought about the girls in the village and who would best be suited for himself in an effort to ignore the make-out session happening before him.

_Well I can't go for a fan girl,_ brooded the Uchiha, _That's a definite no-no. Naruto's got the older kunoichi looking at him so there's little help there. Plus any other girl in the village that isn't already chasing me is chasing him...ugh, fan-girls...every girl our age is one, I swear._

_-You could go for a guy...-_ a voice suggested

Naruto and Hana broke from their make-out session to see Sasuke slamming his head into the wall and the Haimarus were all watching with humor evident in their eyes. Hana and Naruto exchanged a look before both looked back at the Uchiha heir that was slamming his face into the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Sasuke grunted in between each slam. Eventually, the humorous event became too painful for Naruto to watch and he stopped his friend from harming himself further. Upon separation from the wall, the now slightly bleeding Sasuke said, "Why...do I attack...logs?"

Naruto snickered and helped his near-unconscious friend into his guest room and laid him on the bed. He walked back out of the room, snickering and wrapped his arm around Hana's waist. The older girl grinned and grabbed him, pulling him towards the bedroom.

The three Haimarus exchanged a look before lifting their paws to their noses quickly, Ookami being the last to do so. The youngest of the three hung his head while his siblings laughed and walked down the stairs, leaving the young pup to sit guard in front of the door his mistress and her mate, covering his head with his paws.

They tended to get awfully loud when they were passionate.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the ceiling as he stroked Hana's hair with his hand as she rested her head on his chest. They had been becoming more passionate with each other in the bed, starting with small make-out sessions a few months ago. They escalated to second base, which Naruto passed out during his first attempt. Hana was flattered, and helped him through it. When she first went down on him only two months ago, _she_ passed out. Naruto was embarrassed but made it through to go all the way.

Their first time was...definitely a first time for Naruto.

He made a silent oath to make each time afterwards much more pleasant for Hana, or any of his future wives for that manner.

Apparently he was making good on that oath, as Hana's smile is evidence of that. Naruto started tracing circles on the back of her head, making his bride-to-be sigh and snuggle closer.

"Are you practicing with someone else behind my back?" Hana asked in a whisper.

Naruto laughed, "Why? Was it better?"

"It was...indescribably amazing," his fiancé sighed while kissing his chest. Naruto felt a big boost to his ego and smiled. He heard a perverted giggled with his enhanced hearing and his eyes narrowed. He sat up and left the bed, causing Hana to pout, and walked over to the window. He peered out the window towards the building nearby. A growl emitted from his throat when he saw a familiar white haired pervert writing in a notepad.

"Yasei-koi?" Hana said a hint of concern in her voice as she watched her fiancé glare out a window. Naruto turned and smiled at Hana. _She doesn't need to meet or know about Ero-sensei...yet,_ the redhead thought. He grabbed a shuriken stuck to the wall of the room and opened the window. He chucked the shuriken across the street and grinned when a yelp of pain reached his ears. He shut the window and rejoined Hana beneath the covers, grinning when she had him rest on her chest.

"Was something wrong, koi?" Hana asked, running her hands through the fur-like hair on her mate's head. Naruto smirked.

"Nah, just an easy target for a payback prank," the redhead replied. Hana seemed to accept this and hugged Naruto tighter as sleep overcame the two lovers.

* * *

Naruto shot up in bed covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looked down to see Hana and the dogs on the bed. He looked outside to see the moon high in the night sky and the hairs on the back of his neck stood. His eyes narrowed.

_It's too quiet,_ thought Naruto, _usually the dogs are howling or a cat is yowling. Something's wrong._

Stealing another glance at Hana, Naruto left the bed. He felt a cold nose brush against his hand as he started to walk to his dresser and looked back. The eyes of Shojo were looking up at him with concern. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of Shojo's ears.

"Keep an eye on everyone, Shojo-chan," he whispered, "I'm gonna go check it out."

The dog nodded and laid her head back on her paws looking up at him. Naruto sent her a smile before he grabbed his pants, sandals and a mesh shirt. He didn't feel like he needed anything excessive, he _was_ a living weapon after all.

He flame shunshined to the front of the complex, a skill he wish he hadn't have to use in order to sneak out of his home, but it was necessary. He caught the image of a man in black roof hopping towards the north gates of the village. On his back was an extremely large scroll. One he knew very well from his class (more like Sasuke's) notes.

"Who would be stupid enough to steal the forbidden scroll?" Naruto asked himself. Curious, he pursued the silhouette figure and noted a familiar scent sneaking up on him.

"Have a nightmare, dobe?" the scent's owner asked. Naruto smirked as he landed on a rooftop overlooking the silhouette that was now panting heavily in a clearing nearby.

"Just going for a stroll, Teme," he replied. Sasuke landed on a rooftop next to him, his one tomoed Sharingan blazing*.

"I take it you know who it is by now," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"It's Mizuki alright," the redhead whispered, "He's smelt different ever since his mission a week ago."

"I noticed it once when we were leaving," whispered back the Uchiha, "He's walking differently than he used to. What's the plan?"

"Where's Shika when you need him?" Naruto whispered back. They watched as another figure landed in front of Mizuki and began talking to him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and the redhead shrugged before they both turned back to the scene. Their former sensei pulled a fuuma shuriken out and spun it in his hands before releasing it towards the other nin, narrowly missing the attack. Naruto focused his senses and his eyes widened in a gasp before they narrowed.

"That was Iruka-sensei!" he growled. Sasuke's own eyes narrowed and he reached for his kunai pouch, pulling a single dual-tipped kunai from it. It was a gift from Kuruto and Rin when he had unlocked his Sharingan. The two were familiar with the dojutsu and knew a few ways the specialized kunai would come in handy. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he saw Mizuki throw another fuuma shuriken at Iruka, this time hitting him in the shoulder.

"Fuck this," Naruto said, standing. Before Sasuke could stop him, not that he would, he leapt down to the clearing and bounded off his landing and nailed a left hook on the unsuspecting chunin. Mizuki flew a few feet backwards and hopped to his feet. He snarled when he saw Naruto standing in a protective position over Iruka, and then he started worrying when he saw Sasuke land next to him in the Interceptor stance with a dual-tipped kunai in his hand.

"Naruto, Sasuke, get away! He's too strong for you!" Iruka shouted behind the two genin. Sasuke and Naruto smirked and looked back at their sensei with smiles.

"Don't worry sensei," Naruto said, allowing his Nakkurukuro to slide out of his knuckles slowly.

"We won't kill him," finished Sasuke before the two turned back to Mizuki. Iruka gasped as he saw the red of the Sharingan and a gleam from the Nakkurukuro protruding from Naruto's hands. Mizuki smirked and unstrapped the scroll from his back. He stood and pulled a vial from his back pouch.

"You think you can stop _me_?" Mizuki asked with a sneer, "_I_ work for the strongest man alive! Orochimaru! You can't stop me, you genin fools. It is a shame I'll have to kill you three. If you were smart and listened in class you would've realized sacrificing Iruka-dobe to me would have allowed you to warn the Hokage."

"You're not worthy of Jiji's time!" Naruto growled, getting into his Savage stance. Sasuke readied himself in a defensive stance, as he knew from training that Naruto was the berserker and better close combater between them. He would assist with various Katon jutsu, just like they had practiced with Rogan when they trained.

"He isn't worthy of mine! Nor are you, you spoilt brat!" Mizuki said, uncorking the vial, "Now prepare to face the power Orochimaru-sama gave me!"

He started drinking the vial's contents, an ugly yellow colored liquid. When he finished he brushed the remaining fluid off his chin and tossed the bottle aside. For a minute, nothing happened and Naruto was about to call Mizuki on a bluff, but then Mizuki's head reared back in a painful shriek. He clutched at his shirt and tore the chunin jacket from his body along with the piece of cloth underneath it. His skin grew fur and he started to grow larger, his face turning more feral and furry. His eyes turned to yellow pupil-less eyes and his fur turned the same color as his hair. He grew easily by three feet and his body fat dropped to almost zero percent, as did his muscle mass. There was still muscle, but he looked more like he was nearing starvation than being super strong.

"WIIIIINNNDDIIIIGGOOOOOO!*" howled the mutated Mizuki. Naruto roared back at him, sounding like a ferocious beast as well and charged at the monster.

Mizuki slashed at Naruto, who ducked to the side and grabbed the scroll. He was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown towards Iruka and Sasuke, who dodged the now soaring genin. Naruto found himself imbedded in the wall and stood up, wiping the back of his hand over the bottom of his mouth, stopping before he would cut himself with his own claws. He cracked his neck before dropping the scroll in his grasp and his eye twitched.

"Asshole...THAT FUCKING HURT!" the redhead roared, earning a roar in return. Naruto charged again at the monster, his eyes flickering between blue and red. He dodged a right cross punch directed at him and slashed the monster's side. Mizuki roared in pain and clutched the _very_ deep cut while Naruto sniffed the blood on his claws. He narrowed his eyes and growled before charging wildly at Mizuki.

Mizuki intercepted a kick to his stomach, only to be slashed across his very narrow chest, the claws just missing his heart. Naruto pushed off the injured beast and charged again, implanting his claw through one of Mizuki's lungs, earning a howl of pain. Naruto snarled and plunged his other claw into the beast's stomach. He ripped the claws out, disemboweling the former Konoha chunin.

Mizuki's head roared back in pain, "WIIINNNDDDIIGGOooo...ohh..."

The now dead body of Mizuki collapsed before Naruto while the redhead spat on the dead man's head.

"Rest in peace, ya fucking traitor," he growled. He turned to be greeted by a look of horror on Iruka's face and a look of annoyance on Sasuke's face.

"You couldn't let me have any fun?" asked the Uchiha heir. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry...Lost myself in the fight," replied the Kuzurihomu heir. Sasuke shook his head and Iruka was trying to move his mouth when movement from behind his student caused him to speak.

"LOOK OUT!" Iruka shouted. Sasuke acted faster than Naruto could and tossed his kunai with skill, though he was still a novice, and smirked as it flew through the head of Mizuki during his last ditch effort to kill Naruto. The fanged mouth of Mizuki stayed open as his pupils dilated and he fell to Naruto's right.

Several ANBU landed nearby and the two genin went on defense, Naruto smirking as he felt the adrenaline within his body hard at work. He was itching for another fight. The two relaxed when the chuckling voice of the Hokage spoke up.

"Relax, boys! You did a fine job, a fine job indeed," Sarutobi said with adoration. The two heirs beamed at the praise from the Hokage before Sasuke fell to his knees and puked. The reality in his first kill having struck him. Naruto was at his side, patting his friend's back before smiling up at the Hokage.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if this happened in the field?" he asked. Sasuke, who was recovering from his nausea, glared at his friend as he wiped his mouth.

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha muttered, earning a laugh from Naruto. Naruto stood and offered the downed Uchiha a hand up, which he took, the two of them gripping each other's wrist. The Hokage's eyes and several ANBU, specifically one Nekko masked ANBU, widened. It was a sign of camaraderie that only the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages had shown before; and they were brothers. For two very different, or not so different if you knew them, boys to show such a thing was a very, very good sign.

The Hokage smiled and looked down at the chunin to his right that was getting bandaged up by the ANBU medic. Iruka had a proud smile on his face as he watched the two boys. Sarutobi lit his pipe and turned to look at the Hokage Monument, more specifically the fourth Hokage's face.

_I wonder if your son will be the one to succeed me, Minato,_ the elderly Hokage thought with a smile as he looked back at the heirs that were trying to get a look at the dead teacher, or a glare. Sarutobi chuckled again, _perhaps it was a good thing I haven't retired yet...someone else might have separated the boys and put them on different teams...what idiot would do that, I wouldn't know._

**

* * *

**

AN: Next up are the teams! Yay!

**1: Yasei-koi – Feral Love. I figured Hana needed her own pet name for Naruto, and what better than something that speaks to his nature?**

**2: Taitan – Titan. Big dog needs a strong name, ne? Plus being the oldest of the three siblings, he was named first.**

**3: Ookami – Wolf. Couldn't think of a better name XP The youngest Haimaru, brash like kiba and I almost named him such, but I didn't want people to get confused.**

**4: Shojo – Girl. Originally, she was named Shojo because I Googled 'Grey Girl', and came up with Haiime no Shojo. So I took the last word, double checking it's translation, and used it as the middle sibling in the Haimaru Trio's name.**

**5: Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan during his training with Naruto and his family. Think about it, fighting people that can grow blades while moving incredibly fast...I'd say he'd unlock it, wouldn't you? He just hid it from everyone else in order to have the upper hand in case he couldn't handle something without it.**

**6: Wendingo- a Marvel villan. Usually seen in X-Men or Hulk comics.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been too long. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...this...is...SADNESS!**

**Chapter V**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he lifted his head from the desk he rested on. Iruka was certainly taking a long time with his farewell speech to the class. He looked over at Sasuke. The last Uchiha was just as exhausted as he was, if not more so. After killing Windigo (Naruto nicknamed the deceased Mizuki by his beastly cry) the two were escorted to the Hokage's office to explain what happened to the council. If that wasn't enough, he was promptly chewed out by _both_ his grandfather and Tsume (she had taken the role of a mother figure to him ever since his engagement to Hana) for going after a high chunin level shinobi. Add that to the fact his back was _still_ killing him as he healed from when Windigo tossed him into the wall, you could surmise Naruto was tired beyond belief.

Seeming to read his exhaustion, Sasuke leaned over and nudged the barely conscious Kuzurihomu awake. He elected a growl from his friend, making the slightly less tired Uchiha chuckle before he whispered, "Still tired?"

"You have no idea," Naruto muttered before his head slammed into the desk again, "And I still have to explain to Hana-chan why I left her side in the middle of the night. Shojo couldn't keep her muzzle shut about me leaving in the middle of the night and returning this morning so now I have that to look forward to after getting paired on a team."

"Think the old man will team us up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave him a look questioning his intellect.

"Would he have reason not to?" the redhead countered, "One; you and I are best friends and we work great together. Two; as far as the council is concerned, the Sharingan can control the Kyuubi, but we both know that isn't a problem anymore. And finally; Was last night not proof enough for him to team us up?"

Sasuke chuckled but silenced when Iruka's speech ended and the Team assignments started up. The first six teams weren't directly important, several fan girls cried out in sorrow when they weren't teamed up with either Sasuke or Naruto. A couple of boys high fived each other when they were placed on each other's team. When their small circle was announced, Sasuke and Naruto looked up.

"Team seven will consist of Kuzurihomu Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto's head leaned forward, yearning for more information, "Uchiha Sasuke." The two boys high fived without even looking at each other, both praying for a certain banshee-like kunoichi not to be on their team, "And Yamanaka Ino."

"YYYEESSS!" Ino cheered and the two boys sighed in relief as they leaned back. After the official engagement to Hana, Ino backed off of Naruto and returned her attention to Sasuke. In all honesty, Sasuke preferred Ino to Sakura as she didn't treat his best friend like he was an idiot. That and she was a pretty decent girl when one got to know her, or got past her fan-girlish tendencies. The two boys were already planning to break her of that habit.

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked. Iruka ignored her as she broke into a rant and continued listing the teams.

"Team eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba," the scarred Inuzuka looked at the teacher. He was still brash, but if he ever got too eccentric, Naruto would step up and put him in his place. He accepted Naruto as his better, but didn't want it to stay that way. They had become closer, developing a rivalry/brotherly bond after the engagement. In fact, it was after Naruto showed compassion to one of Hana's dogs that had gotten stoned by a group of older civilians (who were still sitting in jail to this day, nearly two months later) did Kiba start to back off of Naruto's clan.

"Aburame Shino," The bug user was Kiba's friend, often showing the logic of a situation before his actions would backfire on him. He was indifferent to the Kuzurihomu clan, just as his clan was, but still would cover Kiba's back in case Sasuke stepped forward to cover Naruto's. The two would often butt heads, Shino's logic always reminding Sasuke of his cold brother and Sasuke's emotions often irritating the Aburame. They could get along as well though, Sasuke had shown this when they were given an E-rank (academy level) mission to paint a picket fence as punishment for one of their arguments escalating into a fist fight.

"And Hyuuga Hinata," the pale eyed girl moved her narrowed eyes away from the platinum blonde that was still celebrating who her teammates were with a smile. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know much about her other than she was now quieter than she used to be, only speaking when a teacher spoke to her. Whenever one of Hana's dogs would come by to escort Naruto and Sasuke home during the first month of the engagement, she would glare at it with her Byakugan fully activated.

"Finally, Team Ten will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Haruno Sakura," Iruka finished. Sakura was still ranting about Ino's team assignment, so she couldn't acknowledge who her team was. Shikamaru muttered his catchphrase before resting his head in his arms while Choji stopped eating and set his chips down, showing his displeasure with their pink haired teammate. Naruto and Sasuke sent their two friends their condolences through quick glances before looking forward again.

Iruka smiled and set his clipboard on his desk before leaning on it and looking over his class. He looked at every single one of them before giving him their final words, "I want to say once again what an honor it has been to be your teacher. If Mizuki, rest his soul, was present, he would be equally pleased with each and every one of you. I wish you all luck with whatever path you choose."

With those words said, Iruka silently left the room. Once he was gone, the students all began grouping into their teams. Ino made her way to Sasuke and Naruto's table and sat on the redhead's left. The two boys gave her a grin before the redhead passed out completely, his head on the desk and drool flowing from his mouth. Ino laughed before looking over him and smiling at the formerly cold Uchiha.

"So why's Naruto-kun unconscious, Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently while batting her eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her fan girlish ways before nudging the redhead again, earning a growl from the Kuzurihomu.

"Dobe and I were up late training," Sasuke lied, "I used my first personalized genjutsu on him and it took a lot more out of him than either of us expected."

"Really? That's amazing Sasuke-kun!" Ino praised. Sasuke chuckled, knowing she would be shocked to hear the truth when they met up with their jonin sensei.

* * *

The next few minutes had gone by in a similar manner. As the time passed and some of the teams left with their sensei, others were getting to know their new teammates better, or some people throwing fits over their team assignments. Such as a certain banshee was right now.

"This is a complete crock!" Sakura shrieked, "I should be the one with Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up, Forehead," Naruto grumbled from his spot. The pinkette tossed a large book the redhead's way, only for him to slash it into strips with his Nakkuruburedo on his left hand. The remaining pieces flew ahead to hit another student, who remained quiet instead of calling for the Kuzurihomu heir's blood. Anyone in the class, aside from a certain banshee, knows NOT to mess with Naruto when he was tired. Even Iruka and Mizuki backed off the redheaded boy when he just suddenly slumped in his chair, fast asleep. The last time someone woke him to ask him a question retaining to school, a poor substitute from when Iruka and Mizuki were away on a mission, Naruto had unleashed his full fury on the man.

The man's pinky finger was still somewhere in the classroom.

Before Sakura could continue her rant or direct her attention to the irritated berserker known as Naruto, two people walked into the classroom. Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the newcomers. One he knew, Yuuhi Kurenai, a friend of Hana's and if he had to be completely honest she was drop-dead gorgeous. He would kill the Hokage and the council if he ever scored a woman like her, not that he would ever do that.

The other was a mystery. He had a cigarette barely staying in his mouth and wore the standard jonin attire aside from a sash around his waist with the symbol of the fire temple on it. His hair was short and a dark blue, same as the chinstrap on his face. Sasuke did notice that he looked a lot like Konohamaru and the Hokage. A relative perhaps?

"Team Eight, please come with me," Kurenai said. Kiba and Shino got up with a grunt and a quiet buzz, Akamaru resting on Kiba's head soundly. Naruto opened an eye and reached out to smack Kiba in the arm, making the scarred Inuzuka heir look down at him.

"Hana told me to tell you to behave," Naruto grunted, making Kiba sweat slightly. As Naruto shut his eye he continued, "Don't make me have to tell you again, Mutt."

"Y-Yeah," Kiba said, slightly shaken up. If there was any doubts as to who was the boss between the two, it was long gone by now. Kurenai arched a brow in amusement while her counterpart almost dropped his cigarette before returning to a neutral face as Kurenai led her three students out.

"Team Ten, with me," the man Sasuke believed to be a Sarutobi said. Sakura pouted and reluctantly walked to her sensei's side, Shikamaru and Choji following with waves of farewell to their friends. The man led them out of the room, leaving the remaining students to wait and wonder who they would receive as a sensei.

* * *

Hours passed and Team 7 was the only group remaining in the classroom. Naruto and Sasuke, thankful for the rest before meeting their sensei, hardly cared. The healing factor Naruto had took much longer than his grandfather's, his was instant, and it was still working on his broken back. He discovered it worked faster with either sleep or adrenaline coursing through his veins, but he opted for the former for now, and the latter for when he had to face a new opponent.

A certain platinum blonde was also grateful, as she got to talk to Sasuke, who was much more approachable when in a comfortable situation. His cold demeanor that had originally attracted her was not fully gone, but he had a warmer aura about him when Naruto was nearby. The two were practically brothers, she noted, training, fighting, testing, and even laughing with each other. She couldn't have been more thankful for being placed on this team and not being stuck with two slackers like Sakura was.

Not to mention she felt less inclined to act like a fan-girl when the pinkette wasn't around. Few knew it, but the true reason she acted like an uber fan of the Uchiha was the Haruno's fault. When they were younger and had first met Sasuke the pinkette dragged Ino along into stalking him, to whom she started to develop her own fan-girl mindset and looked after her appearance more than necessary. Something Sasuke was talking to her about now.

"Don't get me wrong Ino," the heir said as they split a MRE Naruto had sealed into a scroll and they let said blonde heal in his sleep, "You've got your heart in the right spot, keeping a figure is a good thing for kunoichi considering their main strength in seduction, but starving yourself is NOT the way to go. Training, physical, mental, and even spiritual helps to keep everyone in shape. How do you think Naruto manages to keep Hana around?"

"Fuck off," Naruto grunted out from his semi-sleeping state. Sasuke chuckled while Ino giggled before a sudden arrival made the three look up, one with slight annoyance and the other two with surprise.

"Ah," a white haired man with his hetai-ite over one eye and most of his face covered by a mask said with closed eye, "Team 7?"

"Sensei?" Ino asked in response. She was impressed, expecting some type of weirdo like the bowl haircut man with large eyebrows she had seen around her year older friend and tutor, TenTen. His green spandex suit was an instant turn off, as were the orange leg warmers and maroon headband used as a belt he used to 'Enhance his Youth!' This man looked more, down to Earth; dressed in Konohagakure no Sato's issued Jonin uniform and having a lazy glance in his eye.

"Hai," the man confirmed, his eye closing again and turning upwards in an upside down U, "My first impression of you is...Yet to be determined."

The three groaned as he chuckled and said, "Meet me at the roof in two minutes or else you'll be at the Academy again."

With that said, he vanished in a small explosion of smoke. The two boys stood and stretched, Naruto releasing a somewhat bestial yawn as he did so before cracking his neck. Sasuke and Naruto both put one hand each on Ino's shoulders before the three collectively Katon Shunshined to the roof of the academy. Ino dropped to her hands and knees after the technique, feeling disoriented from it, and Sasuke knelt to her side with his hand on her shoulder. Naruto left it to the Uchiha to check on their teammate as he looked at their surprised sensei.

"We're here," he grunted, "Now what? I've got no time to kill and a major chew out to deal with when I get home..."

"Baka," Sasuke scolded, helping Ino stand after she regained her bearings, "Don't try and threaten our sensei just because Hana-san is gonna kill you."

"You should listen to Sasuke, Naruto," the man said, "Because I'm not the nicest guy if you make me mad."

"Tch, my neechan's scarier than you, Cyclops," Naruto muttered. The man blinked before shaking his head.

"This is getting us nowhere," the man started looking back at them, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I will be your jonin sensei. But before we even go that far, let's get to know one another."

"What do you mean sensei?" Ino asked as she, Naruto and Sasuke took a seat opposite of the white haired jonin.

"Well, I'll start first then and show you," Kakashi said as he leaned back against the wall, "Like I said, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes that you don't need to worry yourself over. As for an ambition, I want to...huh, I don't even remember what it was I used to say."

"How about be on time for once?" the redheaded feral boy grumbled, scratching at his ear with his finger. Kakashi gave him a small glare before eye smiling at the girl sitting next to him.

"Ok, then, for that, you can go last," he said, earning a loud cuss from the Kuzurihomu heir, "You, blondie, speak now or forever hold your piece."

"O-Ok," Ino stuttered from a slight case of nervousness she quickly recovered from with a grin, "Yamanaka Ino is my name. I like gardening, puzzles, gossip, Sasuke-kun, and working at my family's flower shop. My dislikes include Haruno Forehead, bullies, Tora the cat that likes to eat my flowers, anyone that could harm the environment and people who insult my family's skills. My ambition is to become an interrogation or infiltration specialist and marry Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto snickered while Sasuke smiled and shook his head in embarrassment. Kakashi blinked, surprised that she wasn't as fan-girlish as her father said she was. He was glad she seemed to be steering away from that path and focusing on her shinobi skills, probably due to the long conversation she had with the Uchiha heir. With an approving eye smile, he then looked to Sasuke, "Very good. You, duck-ass, speak."

Ignoring the name as Naruto had used it long before the white haired man, Sasuke smiled slightly and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan. My likes are the Kuzurihomu clan, the Hokage, and training with Naruto-dobe. My dislikes include anyone giving me pity, free things because of my clan, and the Civilian Council. My ambition includes bringing my brother Itachi to justice and to bring the Uchiha Clan back to a new glory for Konohagakure no Sato."

Now Kakashi was really shocked. The boy's file said he was a brooder focusing only on getting stronger to kill his brother; the time he recently spent with the Kuzurihomu clan must have really affected him somehow. He was also amazed the raven haired boy neglected to mention anything concerning activating his bloodline.

With a shake of his head, the white haired man looked at his third student and spoke, "Ok, your turn hot-head."

"Kuzurihomu Naruto," the boy said with a feral grin, "My likes are Hana-chan, Hana-chan's ninken, training with Sasuke-teme, eating Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka-sensei, playing shogi with Shikamaru and Kuruto-niisan, teaching Konohamaru-oututo small things, Hokage-jiji, Rogan-jiji, and Tsume-kaasan. My dislikes are few, but are simple enough; Traitors, Bullies, and anyone that judges based on spread word or appearances. Oh, and not to mention the time it takes to make instant ramen."

"That's like two minutes," Kakashi said dumbfounded. The redheaded boy shrugged as he continued, "Too long for my taste. My dream is simple enough, become a good clan head and then the greatest Hokage ever seen!"

Kakashi eye smiled at the redhead, recalling a time when his sensei's son had the same ambition before a small realization hit him. He replayed a few memories in his head before looking at the boy with a wide eye as realization hit him and he pointed at him accusingly, "U-Uzumaki!"

The two teens looked at their teammate that seemed rather impassive at the name, snorting at his sensei's attitude before speaking, "Yeah, yeah. Back from the dead, yadda, yadda, yadda and all that jazz. You can explain to Ino-chan later, Sasuke-teme. I gotta get back before-"

"KUZURIHOMU NARUTO!" a female voice hollered through the village. Naruto sighed and hung his head, earning a sympathetic look from the raven haired boy. Kakashi blinked and rubbed his eye as Naruto Katon Shunshined away, disbelief in his features as the boy he thought long to be dead stood before him and was his student.

"Wait...Uzumaki...as in...ARE YOU TELLING ME KUZURIHOMU NARUTO IS UZUMAKI NARUTO?" Ino shrieked to her teammate and sensei. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head, knowing the redheaded boy left this headache to him on purpose, before looking at his still awestruck sensei.

"Sensei, just tell me where to meet and go talk to Hokage-sama," he said to the very confused man.

"R-Right...Training ground 7, don't eat breakfast..." Kakashi muttered dumbly before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Taking all that information down mentally, Sasuke nodded before turning to the platinum blonde trying to connect the dots and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can talk freely now, Ino," Sasuke said with a small smile, "Let me tell you, I didn't believe it either..."

* * *

"How can you be so stupid?" Hana roared to her younger fiancé. Naruto winced at the tone in her voice as she yelled at him in their little living room on their floor. He sat with Shojo next to him, the female and middle of the Haimaru siblings knowing she was just as blamed as Naruto was, on the couch while his upset bride-to-be paced in front of him.

"You went after Mizuki-teme...ALONE!" the enraged veterinarian hollered, "You could have at LEAST taken Shojo-chan with you!"

"And risk her safety?" Naruto countered before clamming up at the glare from the brunette woman, "I'll shut up."

"Damn right you will!" Hana growled before stopping in front of the redheaded boy with her hands on her hips. He was distracted by the way her white tank-top accented her curves and her hip-hugging pants showed off her legs. When the girl snapped her fingers, he instantly looked up at her eyes, a small amount of lust gleaming in his eye.

"I'm yelling at you right now, Yasei-koi," Hana sternly scolded, "If you're good and let me finish, I _might_ consider letting you stay in our bed."

"Hai Hana-chan," Naruto nodded, understanding the position he was in. With that small interruption over, Hana returned to scolding him for his foolish actions and worrying her so early in the morning. Naruto did his best to keep his hormones at bay, lest his punishment be worse than it already was.

* * *

"So, you and Naruto-kun stopped Mizuki-sensei from stealing the Forbidden scroll?" Ino asked with wide eyes as Sasuke nodded, "That's amazing, Sasuke-kun!"

"It would be if we didn't catch him off guard," Sasuke pointed out as they walked around Training Ground seven. He knew the first thing about a new area to train in was to scout it out and memorize it, glad to know Ino had recalled the same thing from their earlier years at the Academy. The raven haired boy eyed a strange black rock with several carvings in it nearby three poles in the ground and continued, "Mizuki was shocked by my Sharingan only, but I couldn't do much without leaving Iruka-sensei vulnerable."

"Because only Naruto-kun could handle the monster he changed into, right?" Ino asked, earning a nod of the head from Sasuke, "It's still amazing...I can't believe you killed him."

"He admitted to betraying the village more than once, something my brother did neither of, so he had to die," Sasuke informed her as they stopped in front of the black rock, "It was...hard to deal with the kill. I have a meeting with Kuruto-nii later to talk about it."

"...What did it feel like?" Ino asked hesitantly as Sasuke knelt next to the Memorial Stone and ran his hand over a random Uchiha name that called out to him.

"It felt...empty," Sasuke said quietly, "I don't know whether I wish it was someone else or whether I would do it the same way in an instant. All I know is he had to be stopped..."

The raven haired boy looked back at the platinum blonde girl that had tears welling in her eyes. Sadly, he said, "You know you'll have to do it, too, don't you?"

"H-Hai..." she replied, before grabbing the boy's shirt and burying her face in his chest and bursting into tears. Tears of fear and sorrow, fear of going through what her Teammates had already done, and sad that she could do nothing really to help Sasuke with his problems. Her tears continued and only began softening when the raven haired boy hesitantly began hugging her back, tears of his own fear for the girl slowly falling.

* * *

Naruto released a yell as he came inside his bride-to-be, their make-up sex being among the best of anything they had done together. Hana moaned as his seed filled her womb and her walls clamped around his member. The redheaded boy gave a few final thrusts before falling atop the brunette girl, her eyes glazed over with pleasure as she hugged the boy into her bust.

"I love make-up sex," Naruto grumbled as he snaked his arms around Hana's waist and lightly nipped the side of her breast, slowly recovering from the intense session they just finished, "But I love you more."

"Mm-hm..." Hana agreed, her eyes half-lidded as she felt her mate's tool slowly returning to its full glory and asked, "More?"

"You too tired?" he asked her, pushing out of her hug to be an arm's length away, "Cuz I can wait if you are."

_**~Fifteen minutes later~**_

"Yes...yes...yes! YASEI-KOI!" Hana yowled as she came, subconsciously thankful for the silencing seals placed around their bedroom. Naruto released his own cry of release before pulling out and falling onto his back on the floor, sweat covering his body.

An arm draped itself over his chest before Naruto found himself pulled into his flower's chest. Hana lightly ran her fingers through his red locks as he nuzzled into two of his favorite appendages belonging to her. The Kuzurihomu heir wrapped his hands around her back before he spoke, "I'm sorry, Hana-chan..."

"I know, Naruto-kun..." Hana replied, her eyes closing as she continued to run her hands through the redhead's hair, "Don't do it again."

"No promises...OW!" Naruto yelped as he jumped up and rubbed his rear, which received a very painful pinch from his fiancé's hand a second after he muttered a reply. Hana frowned and stood before pushing Naruto back onto their bed, making the redhead yip in confusion as he fell. Still frowning slightly, Hana crossed her arms over her chest before shaking her head.

"Baka..." Hana scolded, making Naruto look down in shame. The Inuzuka heiress crawled onto the bed and over Naruto before tilting his head up to look him in the eye. Softly, she leaned down and kissed her mate, her man, before breaking it with a smile on her face.

"I'll always support you, Yasei-koi," the brunette woman whispered before lying down next to him and pulling him into a hug, "And I'll always help you..."

Naruto smiled, glad he and his mate had made up, before he hugged her back, his head going into the crook of her neck. He was sorry, and she forgave him. He was wrong, and she corrected him. He messed up and she punished him. He might have been the alpha, but she was without a doubt in more control of the relationship.

Not that he would have it any other way.

"Arigato, Hana-chan," Naruto sighed out as exhaustion came over him, "I love you."

"And I you, Yasei-koi..." Hana whispered as the redheaded pre-teen succumbed to his exhaustion before she kissed the top of his head. The brunette continued to hold him before she too joined him in the realm of dreams.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait and the shortness.**


End file.
